


Zox: School of Gods

by Trinket



Series: Zox: School of Gods [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magic School, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: Akuro Kichiku, the ten year old of a single mother believed in something that his mother tried to tell him over and over did not. What is she hiding?When he is not swayed from believing that what was supposed to be myth was real, he finds himself in the bizarrest situation of all; one which he at first can hardly believe isn't a dream. Not only does he find himself at a magical school, but its location is one he never would have remotely thought of.Akuro also finds himself in the company of someone he's upset while learning more than he'd ever known about his family. And whilst attending ZOX: School of Gods, he's plunged into an adventure of a lifetime as the evils of the world emerge to try and destroy the world.Will he be able to protect the world with the aid of his friends and allies? Or will the world as they once knew it, perish forevermore without the rebirth that the prophecy of Ragnarok once promised?





	1. BROKEN DOOR OF HEARTS

“Mommy?” A young boy no more than five looked up. At a tall thin woman. One with short curly red-orange hair.

She glanced down at him, her lips pressed into a thin line. They trembled. "Y-yes, Akuro?"

He bit down on the tip of his thumb. "Is Hisashi home yet?"

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes.

"Mommy?" The boys eyes widened.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him. She knelt in front of him and placed shaking hands on his shoulders.

Akuro felt like he'd had one cookie too many.

He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

Her pained tearful gaze sent a chill down his back.

He whispered a single word, “Mommy!?”

"Akuro... Hisashi... he's... he's not c-coming h-h-home." Between each word she sobbed. Her shoulders shook. She could not contain her sorrow. Not even in front of her youngest child.

Akuro blinked and tilted his head. "When will he be home?"

She shook her head. A small lock of hair fell over one of her eyes. “Never, Akuro. Hisashi is never coming home.”

His eyes grew wider. His vision began to blur. "Never!?" That word made him think of a cat they'd once had. A beautiful cat that had gone and never came home. Hisashi couldn't be like the cat!

“NO!” He bellowed and struggled out of his mothers grasp. Ignored the glistening eyes and deep etched frown lines.

Hisashi couldn't be gone. He had to come home!

Before his mother could tighten her grasp he jerked away. Out of her comforting trembling hold.

Without a thought, he turned away from her and ran. His hand reached for the door. He turned the knob and sped outside.

"Akuro!" She called after him, her hand reaching toward him.

He felt the swish of air behind him. The smallest warmth brushed his fingertips. But he was too quick for her to grab hold of.

He didn't stop. He couldn't stop. A pain that started in his tummy rose to his chest. It hurt. Like a hand squeezing his heart. Of life and joy.

Behind him leaves rustled.

His mother called after once more.

She was lying! She had to be lying!

“She never lied before,” he whispered to himself.

He shook his head. He couldn't believe what she had said. That Hisashi wasn't coming home. Their promise – broken.

“A-Akuro! S-stop!” Her voice had groan hoarse from the short sprint. Her breath coming in short shallow gasps.

He couldn't see. His vision too blurred by his tears. Still he did not stop running. He slowed a couple of times when he tripped over his own feet. Up the hill he continued. Into the woodlands.

Behind the trees he stumbled onto a well worn path.

His right hand curled into a fist. "Why Hisashi? Why wont you hold my hand?"

He stopped only to stare down at his hand. He shivered. "I'm cold, Hisashi. Where are you?"

He looked away from his hand and ran again.

No matter how far or fast he ran the tears did not stop. Nor did the pain in his chest.

He did not slow down. Not until he was over a hundred yards into the woods.

Wheezing, his chest rose and fell again and again.

He heard a babbling brook and stopped.

The boy looked into the water. He wiped his nose with his shirtsleeve.

“Hisashi! You have to come home!” He yelled.

“Why wont you come home?” He whispered gazing down at the water again. He saw himself. Alone.

He could not think of an answer. Not one that made sense. He closed his eyes and huffed. With his mouth a grim line he stamped one foot against the ground.

He closed his eyes. Listened to the sounds around him.

He heard laughter on the the autumn breeze. He longed to hear it. He'd know his brother was well then.

Shaking his head he opened his eyes and frowned. "That's not Hisashi." The joyous sound didn't belong to his brother. If only it had.

He sat down on the shore. Removed his socks and shoes. Rolled up his pant legs. With a weary sigh and sniffle he plunged his feet into the water.

No more adventures. No more fun. Not with his brother.

Hisashi was gone. His smile. His laughter. His hugs. They were all gone.

He sniffled again. "Hisashi," he gazed up at the sky. It was getting dark. He kicked his feet in the water. "You were the best big brother anyone could have."

Big dark clouds gathered in the sky. Seeing them he got up.

He shivered and picked up his socks and shoes. Turning, he began to walk home.

Leaving the woods he gazed down the hill. He saw a figure in the distance. They were holding up their hands. From those hands a light red hue formed. It was as familiar to him as the well worn path in the woods.

Hisashi had wanted to learn how to do that too.

“Papa!” He gasped and ran in his direction. Maybe Papa knew what to do! How to bring Hisashi home!

The closer he got the brighter the red. It got bigger above his fathers hands. It looked like a heart. It had a doorknob.

It was a door!

How his father managed to create a door from thin air he knew not.

It didn't matter. Only getting Hisashi home did.

Large wet droplets came down in a fury.

A flash of lightning lit the sky.

Akuro's eyes widened. He couldn't move. He saw a bolt strike his father.

Thunder boomed. He covered his ears.

He began to shake. He couldn't see his father.

One moment he was there and the next he was gone.

He screamed a single word. "Papa!"

His mother ran out of the house. Made her way to him. Pulled him into her arms. Knelt down beside him. Held him tight against her. Needing him as much as he needed her. More so than either had ever needed the other before.

“Shh, shh, Akuro. It's okay. Everything is going to be fine.”

She rocked him back and forth. To comfort herself as much as to comfort him. He felt warm. Alive. Safe.

"Mommy..." he grabbed her shirt in his hands. Closed his eyes and let the tears fall.

In a single day his brother and his Papa were gone.

Nothing was going to be okay. Not anymore.

Tears streamed down their cheeks like rivers. Together, mother and son let loose their sorrow. in loud shaking sobs. Their tears mingled with the rain. The sound of their cries drowned out by the torrent of the thunder storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What thoughts are going through your mind upon reading this? What do you think of Akuro here at this particular moment? Of his mother?
> 
> Please do feel free to point out where I might have missed changing out passive voice for active voice. I'm renowned for comma splices so do feel free to shake a finger at them if I've missed it. As for the rest, well I do like constructive criticism.


	2. THE WHISPER

A flash of lightning shot across the dark sky. A loud boom followed.

The house shook.

The sound echoed in the dark.

A boy no older than ten hid under his blanket.

Under the covers he wiped his eyes. He stared out the window from beneath them. The sound made him think back. Five years ago he'd lost Hisashi and Papa. He missed them. Wished they were there. He held his hand over his heart. His shoulders shook.

Rain hit hard against the window. It brought him back to the present.

He couldn't see far out the window. It was too dark. Heavy storm clouds made the night darker than ever. He saw no sign of the moon. Nor a single star.

He shivered at the sight. Clung tighter to his blanket.

He looked out into the storm again.

Another streak of lightning lit the sky. A loud boom followed it. He screamed.

“Mommy!”

He hid his head under his pillow. Shivered under the covers. Closed his eyes with a whimper.

His thoughts were a mess. He could not think. “Mommy, where are

you!?”

His lips thinned. His pupils dilated.

He heard the door creak. Turned his head. Lifted the covers back. Sneaked a peak.

In the doorway stood a weary eyed, frizzle haired woman. She held a candle in one hand.

A whoosh of air passed his lips.

“Akuro,” in a stern voice, “go to sleep.”

Sitting up he frowned at her.

“Mom I can't sleep.” His head turned. He gazed out the window. “Storm.”

He heard her sigh. The creaking of the floorboards. Felt a dip in his bed next to him.

She reached toward his nightstand. Set the candle down. Took his chin in one hand.

She turned his head. Tilted it back. Their blue eyes the color of the sky reflecting off crystal clear ice met.

"Akuro," he saw her try to smile, "nothing is going to happen. How many times have I told you? We're safe inside."

"I don't know." He dropped his gaze from hers. She'd told him a lot. Maybe every time it stormed. Maybe many times during a storm.

“Look at me.”

He looked back up at her as she tried to reassure him.

“What happened to Rokuro, to your father, isn't going to happen to you.”

“I know,” but that didn't make it any easier to get over his fear. “But, will it happen to you?”

Her fingers brushed back his hair. "Your hair reminds me of your Papa."

Akuro looked up at her, "My hair's not black."

She smiled, "No. But its not red-orange like mine."

"What color is it?"

"Dark auburn. Dark like your fathers. With a bit of red like mine."

His lips trembled as he smiled.

"As for that happening to me. It wont. I made you a promise. Didn't I? I've kept that promise. Haven't I?"

He nodded. She was right. She hadn't been hit by lightning. Hadn't vanished. Not like Papa. Not like Hisashi. Tomorrow would mark the fifth year since they'd been gone.

Seeing her real smile he smiled too.

Another loud crack echoed in the dark of night. The candle moved. The house shook.

His mother caught the candle before it fell. Before it set something on fire.

He wrapped his hands around hers. Buried his head against her bosom.

He heard her shaky sigh. Felt her fingers thread through his hair.

“It's alright Akuro.”

Tilting his head back he glanced up. Noticed her looking out the window. He exclaimed in horror at the sight.

“The black walnut tree! It was hit!”

“Yes.”

“What if it fell on the house!?”

He felt tears welling up. His eyes stung. He could not stop them. They ran down his cheeks.

“We'd be crushed!”

She held his chin. Their gazes met. "But it didn't crush us. We're safe. Our yard will look a mess in the morning. But you and I, we're safe. That is all that matters."

She stroked his cheek. "Now you should get to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

He grabbed her hand when she went to stand.

"Mom! There's no one to protect us. Papa isn't here. Hisashi isn't here. Not anymore. The gods died a long time ago. How is it going to be okay?" He'd always wondered. Ever since that horrible day. The day when his big brother and his Papa had been taken from them.

She bent down. She did not smile. She did not frown.

He blinked as her hand came up and tweaked his nose.

"Akuro don't worry about that. It's only a fairy tale. We can protect ourselves. And each other. We've done so ever since that day. Haven't we?"

He kept quiet for several long seconds. He nodded slowly. If it wasn't true he didn't know what might have happened to them.

“Now please get some sleep. Let us not speak of these gods again.”

He let go of her hand. Slid back under his covers.

His mouth twisted into a pout.

She bent down to kiss his brow.

He murmured,"Goodnight Mom."

When she went toblow out the candle he called out, "Mom!"

“Yes?”

“Could you... leave the candle lit?”

She stared at him in silence. Her brows furrowed in thought. She nodded. "Just don't move it. We don't need a fire to start."

“Thanks Mom.”

In the quiet of night he watched her. She walked across the room. Her skirts rustled as she disappeared down the hall.

Once he could no longer hear her he reached under his pillow. Pulled out a book from under it.

The title read Ragnarok.

For hundreds of years mortals have lived in fear.

They fear because of their belief. Without gods they are doomed. Unsafe.

The gods they once had are gone. They died long ago. In a battle forever to be known as Ragnarok.

Each and every god was killed in the end of days. A time known as Ragnarok. The gods both male and female had destroyed each other. Until not one of them stood.

It was an epic battle that happened over seven hundred years ago. One in which their were no winners.

At the end there were only losers.

They had been warned. Warned of the end of days. None of them had truly been prepared for it. Not for Ragnarok.

It was a battle in which none were fated to win. Instead they had all been destined to lose.

Ragnarok; the end of days. When Skoll finally ate the sun and his brother Hati scoffed the moon.

When it was over only two humans lived to tell the tale. A husband and wife. Lif and Lifthrasir.

From them a new era began. For they were the ones to repopulate the Earth. A planet without deities. A world filled with uncertainty.

He sighed and put the book back under his pillow.

"Akuro."

His brows furrowed. The corners of his lips dipped downward.

“Who said that!?”

No one answered.

Akuro swore he'd heard someone whisper his name.

He shook his head. Pulled his blanket up to his chin. Wiggled down and shifted about on his bed.

Awhile later he stopped moving.

He gazed up at the ceiling.

The storm had stopped some time ago. He'd not heard any thunder. Nor seen any bright flashes.

He smiled and lifted himself onto his elbow. Leaned toward the candle. Blew out the flame.

Laying back down he closed his eyes. Snuggled under his comforter.

A smile touched his lips. He fell asleep.

It drizzled on and off outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still unsure how much passive voice I've managed to eradicate since the last time I played around with this story, but I'm hoping its sufficient and I haven't missed too terribly much. Same with comma splices. While not a master of my own language, I am capable of rewriting again and again as many so often do if the need should arise.
> 
> I'm curious to know what you think of Akuro so far. His mother? What questions you might be pondering.


	3. FRIEND?

The warm rays of the sun filtered through the window. Shined down on the sleeping boy.

His eyes squeezed closed. Tighter. The corners of his mouth dipped down.

He turned over. Lifted the covers over his head. He sighed.

Heard a door. The creaking of floorboards. Like the night before.

Each step sounded closer than the last. A foot tapped against the hardwood floor.

“Akuro get up!”

He groaned. “Just five more minutes. Please Mom?”

"No. I've already given you five minutes. _Twice_. You need to get up and ready for school."

With a groan he turned over onto his back and sat up.

He lifted one handover his head, his eyes closed. His comforter fell to his lap. His other hand curled into a fist. He covered his widening mouth with his fist.

His mouth closed and his eyes opened. He looked up at his mother.

“Do I have to go?”

“Yes. You do.”

He sighed.

“I know its a big step. Going to a new school. But I'm sure your friends from last year will be there too. We only have the one middle school after all.”

“That's not what I'm worried about.”

“What is there to be worried about?”

“The sixth graders.”

“You met some of last years fifth graders, didn't you?”

He nodded.

“Were they scary?”

“No.”

“They'll be sixth graders this year.”

He smiled. “That's right. They will.”

He frowned again not longer after. "I only met some of them. What about the other big kids in the other grades?"

She lifted her hand and gave him a gentle pat on the head. "I'm sure you'll be just fine Akuro. Now get ready before your breakfast gets cold."

He watched her leave. Then got up to prepare for the day ahead. He wished he were going anywhere else. He didn't want to go to Necho Middle School. But it was the only middle school around.

Akuro walked down the hill. Made a right turn on the dirt road. Moved his tote bag over his shoulder.

Ahead he saw older, larger students. He slowed down.

Turning his head he looked back. Back toward the street he'd just left. His street.

He closed his eyes for a moment. Took a deep breath. Held it awhile before he exhaled. He tried to calm his nerves.

He opened his eyes and headed for school. In the same direction of the other kids. They were all walking to the middle school or high school.

Voices came from behind him. He almost tripped over his own feet.

He stopped. Knelt down. Untied his shoe laces and retied them.

Once they had passed him he stood up. Adjusted his bag again.

He swung his tote back.

“Ooaf!”

He froze. Gulped.

Quick, he turned around to apologize. His tote bag fell. All his papers scattered everywhere on the ground. “I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!”

He blinked. Looked down at the other boy jaw agape.

"What are you doing? Its too early for elementary."

Akuro's eyes widened. The boys hair! _His eyes_! He'd never seen anything like them.

The short boy glared at him. "I'm not in elementary. Not as of today.”

He'd never seen anyone with gold eyes before. Never saw anyone with pure white hair. Not someone with his skin deep olive skin. _Not anyone._

With a small shake of his head, he whispered, “I'm sorry.”

The other boy smiled. Knelt on the ground to help him pick his papers up. "Don't worry about it. Others have thought the same before too."

He didn't hesitate to lower himself to the ground. Picked up the papers that had escaped his bag. "You don't have to do that."

“It was partly my fault. For getting too close. You didn't know I was behind you. Did you?”

He shook his head, “No.”

The smaller boy smiled at him again. "At least you didn't mean it." Once all his papers were back in his bag they stood again.

Akuro stared down at the hand held out to him. A few seconds passed. He took the offered hand and shook it.

The hand felt warm, but not sweaty.

When the white haired boy leaned in close Akuro grew still. His brow furrowed.

He tensed up when the others warm breath touched his ear. His shoulders fell as the other spoke in a whisper.

“It's nice to meet you. My name's Zaki. Zaki Al-Zahabi.”

"That's a weird name."

Zakis' eyes narrowed.

Akuro winced, "Sorry. I've never heard that name before."

“There might be a reason for that. I only have one wish of you.”

Akuro blinked. The one called Zaki was full of surprises and they'd only just met. “What?”

“That you do not repeat my surname. To anyone.”

“Why?”

"That is a secret. I cannot tell you. Do you promise to keep my full name to yourself?" Pale brows furrowed. Golden eyes stared intensely up into icy blue.

He gave a slow nod. “I promise,” he lifted his free palm to his heart. After, they let go of each others hands.

“I'm Akuro. Akuro Kikuchi,” he said as they started walking down the street, side by side.

“That is not a name that I've heard of. Akuro.”

“You're new here then, aren't you?”

“Yes. My family moved here two weeks ago. I do not know why, because we were fine where we were.”

"I can't imagine living somewhere new." His brows furrowed as he thought about the past. Sad things had happened in the place he lived. But so had happy things.

"Sometimes my mother says; _there are too many things out of our control. We must do what we have to, to survive_."

He stared at Zaki for a moment, “Your mother sounds very wise.”

They came to a halt once they reached the grounds of the school.

“She is,” Zaki smiled.

The two of them gazed at a big building.

"Which doors do we go in, Akuro?"

"These ones," he walked toward the first set of doors.

"Are you sure?"

"Those doors down there are for elementary. And look," he pointed up over the doors they were closest to. It read Necho Middle School.

Zaki squinted up at the words. "So I see. Thank you, Akuro."

"You're welcome."

“I wish I'd never woke up this morning,” Akuro whispered to Zaki.

“As do I, but we did. Now we must face the day with courage and believe that the year will be a good one.”

The crowd began to shift. The two boys followed them. Found themselves in the halls of their new school.

Akuro saw a school aide smile at them. They turned back to the doors. To the others coming in.

He turned to Zaki, “What room are you going to, Zaki?”

“Room 213.”

“Me too!” He grinned, his step lighter than it had been.

He winced when aloud bell went off.

“We'd better get to our class,” Zaki said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remain apprehensive about missing passive voice. There was a lot more of it before however so I'm quite content with how much has been altered, but that doesn't mean I've caught all my little foibles. While working on turning passive to active and reducing comma splices who knows what else I might have missed and would greatly enjoy constructive criticism in that regard.
> 
> Anyway what do you think of Zaki here? What of Akuro? I'm ever curious to know.


	4. OR FOE?

When they got to their classroom they sat in the front row. Watched the teacher write her name on the board.

A second bell rang. More students came into the room. They sat down. The teacher turned around.

Her hair looked like a beehive. She had the thickest framed glasses he'd ever seen.

The neck of her dull gray dress almost touched her chin. Her feet were lost beneath the long skirt.

She didn't smile. Not like his past teachers. They'd always smiled on the first day of school. Everyday after too. Unless the class had misbehaved.

“My name is Miss. Louhi Prieto. You will call me Miss. Prieto.” In her hand she held what looked to be nothing more than a stick with a single leaf hanging from the end of its gnarled end.

“Hello Miss. Prieto,” the class said in unison. They were used to saying hello. They'd said it to every new teacher they'd had before.

The teacher smiled. One corner of her mouth twitched. Her eyes narrowed. Her lips twisted.

Akuro shivered. That didn't look like a real smile to him.

"This is your homeroom. In ten minutes you'll go to your next class. This is your first year as middle school students. Therefore you'll only have to travel between two classes. Other than gym, music, art and library. You will have gym and music on A and C days. You will have art and music on B and D days. Today is an A day."

Akuro wished he was at home. He hoped the other teachers were nice. Not like his homeroom teacher.

"Now for roll call." She moved from the left corner of the room to the right. Her skirts flared around her ankles. She picked up a clipboard from along wooden desk.

She slid her glasses back up her nose. Picked up a pen. “Diane Abbott.”

Akuro looked around the room. Heard only a squeak. One of the girls in the back rose her hand.

He turned back around. Looked toward Miss. Prieto. Her eyes were narrowed. Her nose wrinkled. Her mouth in a twist.

His shoulders tensed.

He felt a hand touch his right shoulder. Turning his head he looked into warm gold eyes. His shoulders sagged a little.

“Diane next time please speak up, or you might well be marked absent.”

Some of his classmates snickered. He didn't think they'd be treated any better.

“Zaki.”

Zaki removed his hand from his shoulder. Raised it over his head.

“Here!” Zaki called out.

Akuro waited for her to say something like she had to poor Diane Abbott.

She didn't. Roll call continued.

He heard the name Kale Bernandes. Another half dozen names or so. Then his.

“Akuro Kikuchi.”

Not all of them had gotten off lightly. Not like Zaki. He worried what she'd say to him. About him. Ask him.

He frowned. He couldn't be marked absent. If his mother found out she'd be very upset. With no small reluctance he rose his hand. "Here!" He called out his voice uneven, but loud enough to hear.

She practically stood right in front of him. She'd moved to and fro across the front of the room. Making marks on the clipboard she carried.

She glared down at him through thick lenses. He gulped. Sank back into his seat.

When roll call ended Miss. Prieto set her clipboard down. Sat behind her desk. "You have five minutes. When the bell rings you will go to your first class."

She picked up a book. Read in silence. Every now and then she tapped her stick against a page.

Akuro turned to Zaki. Whispered, "What are we supposed to do now?"

“I do not know, but I do not like Miss. Prieto.”

“You're not the only one.”

Zaki nodded, “Yes. She does not feel right.”

Neither of them noticed. Some of the others stood around them.

One of them grabbed a fist full of Zakis' hair. Akuros' eyes widened.

“What kinda hair is dis?”

Akuro frowned. Opened his mouth. Closed it when Zaki lifted his hand.

Zaki grabbed the wrist of the one holding his hair.

“I advise you to let go before you get into trouble.”

“What are ya, a tattle tale?”

Akuro stood up. Ready to go tell Miss. Prieto. Even if she seemed mean-spirited she was still an adult. In charge of the class. Not that she was doing avery good job at the moment.

A big burly blond boy blocked his way.

“Akuro, jus' where do ya think you're goin'?”

“Please move, Walter.”

Walter didn't move. He grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Walter let me go!”

The bigger boy turned him around.

He watched three bigger kids dump the contents of Zakis' school bag out.

Walter snorted,“Wha's tha' Timothy?”

"Give it back," Zaki demanded with a chill in his voice. Akuro felt like the air dropped at least ten degrees.

The dark haired boy, Timothy, smirked. He waved a book just out of Zakis' reach. "Don't you know? Only babies and girls read about fairies."

Akuro couldn't believe it. There were bullies in their class.

He thought it would be the older kids. Kids not in their class. Bullies were everywhere. True, but sad. It was worse that his new friend was a target.

Timothy looked at him. "Can you believe this Akuro?" He waved the book again. "Only babies would believe this crap. There ain't no such thing as a fairy. A unicorn. Or a selkie. There might be black dogs. But they don't send people to hell or whatever."

He pulled his shoulder out of Walters' hold. Six more of their classmates pressed in on him.

His whole body grew stiff.

Glancing at them he saw not one of them smiling. They all looked full of gloom. He didn't understand why.

His hands curled into fists. He felt a tick in his forehead. He grit his teeth. They were too close. Some were standing so close they kept bumping into him.

“So what? Its only a book.”

Timothy tossed the book down onto Zakis' desk. Walked up to him. “You're not a baby too, are ya?”

He wished the bell would hurry up and ring. If he got into his fight his mother would have a fit. She'd be livid. It was only the first day!

Timothy lifted his hand. Poked him in the chest. “You don't believe in all that fairy tale crap do ya?”

The air was getting too warm. Beads of sweat began to form. On his brow. His upper lip. The back of his neck.

His gaze shifted in Zakis' direction. His eyes widened.

Zakis' lips trembled. His gold eyes stared into his. Like a silent plea.

“Come on Akuro. What's it gonna be?”

He managed to tear his gaze away from Zaki. He stared into the cold blue eyes of Timothy Jones.

Walter gave him ajab in the side with his elbow. “Ya'd better hurry up and answer.”

Akuro winced. He knew what Timothys' group could do. He took a deep breath. He answered with a frown.

“No, I don't believe in it. Not at all.” Internally he yelled at himself, _'What are you doing!?'_

He knew he should defend Zaki. But the words that came out were very different from what he wanted to say. His stomach churned.

"But look at him. He's the shortest kid here!"

He wanted to smack himself. He didn't need to say that. But if he defended Zaki he'd become a target too.

The other kids burst out in gales of laughter. Each of them pat his back. They led him away from Zaki.

He wondered what Miss. Prieto had been doing. She hadn't helped. She hadn't stopped them. Had she heard them at all? He looked toward her. Her head was still in her book. She'd ignored the whole class to read.

He chanced a glance at Zaki. Ice blue met the glare of angry hurt gold.

He looked away. Shivered. His heart felt like it were being squeezed by an ice cold hand. His tummy felt like it was being tied into knots.

He gulped over the lump which had formed in his throat. Worried about what Zaki might be thinking. What he was planning to do to him. For his betrayal.

He didn't think it a good idea to be alone with Zaki. It didn't matter that Zaki was shorter. His Papa and Hisashi taught him that lesson years ago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, now what? I'd like to hear your thoughts on Akuro here as well as the other characters, but mostly Akuro and Zaki. What will this event do to what seemed like a potential friendship.
> 
> Other than that, please feel free to point out my weak points when it comes to grammar, comma splices, and where passive voice is still continues to conquer over the active voice I'm hoping to use.


	5. THE GLOWING BOOK

Hours and classes passed without incident save for Zaki looking away from him each timehe gazed in his direction. A potential friendship ruined, because he hadn't defended him as he should have against the bullies.

When the final bell rang, Akuro stood as quick as he could. He sighed. The day was finally over. His shoulders sagged.

He gathered his books. The corners poked the sides of his school bag. Lifting it up over his arm he sighed. "Wow. This is heavy."

He frowned and walked out of the room. The weight of his bag slowed him down.

The last teacher they had for the day walked outside with them. They smiled. "Have a good afternoon."

Akuro hoped it would be. The day had been lousy so far. It would get better when he got home. Of that he felt certain.

He stopped on the path which led away from the school. Lifted his free hand over his brow. Turned his head. Looked over the crowd.

Spotting shock white hair he watched him. Zaki. There looked to be a pearl white halo over him as the rays of the sun bathed him in its glow.

He blinked and took a step toward Zaki.

“Za-,” he was cut off when someone else spoke to him.

“Hi, Akuro,” he heard Timothy greet him. His tone grated. “Why don't you walk with us? Now.”

He began to shake his head. With a quick glance at their faces a lump formed in his throat. He gulped. "S-sure. That would be... n-nice."

Walter slapped him on the back. "We're gonna be great buddies. Ain't we Akuro?"

Clenching his jaw he tried to smile.

He looked over at Zaki as he walked. Timothy on one side. Walter on the other. A couple more of them walked behind. Never had he felt so trapped. Not by the company of other kids.

When he caught Zakis' gaze he saw him frown at him. He lowered his head. Worried his bottom lip between his teeth. His face grew warm. He should not have said what he had that morning.

"So wha' do ya think about becoming a member of the T.J. Gang?" Walter asked him as they left school grounds and started down a dirt path.

“T.J.?” He'd never heard of it.

“Yeah. Ya know; Timothy Jones.”

He chanced a look at Timothy. "You named your group?"

"They're more than friends." Timothy smirked. At the sight of it he shuddered. Wanted to find a deep dark hole. A place to hide. Until Timothy Jones was gone. As well as his friends.

“More than your friends?”

“Yes. A gang is like a family. We look out for each other.”

It sounded nice to him in theory. Yet not all families were good.

“I already have a family.”

“Do you? Isn't it just you and your Mommy?” He taunted.

Akuro frowned. It was not just him and his mother. "I have other family."

He wished they'd arrive at his street quicker. Then he could leave them without an answer.

“But you don't have any brothers and sisters. Do you?”

“I did have a brother.”

“ _Did_ , Akuro. It isn't the same as having one now.”

“Why all the questions Timothy?” came a familiar voice from behind.

Akuros' heart gave a lurch. He whirled around. Saw the boy he'd not yet said he was sorry to for being a jerk.

Walter snickered.“If it isn' da shrimp. Wha' should we do wif 'em, Timothy?”

Zaki looked to his left. “I do not think you will do anything. Not when my brothers and sisters are here. Our cousins too."

Akuros' eyes widened when he saw the group. There looked to be at least a dozen of them! Perhaps more. All of them with Zakis' olive skin-tone. In varying shades. Some of them looked to be near Zakis' age. Some older. A few younger.

Timothy backed away from Zaki. As did his gang. Each of them stared at the group. Their mouths agape.

Walter muttered. "Crap. I didn' know da shrimp had a gang."

Zaki quirked a brow. "They are not my gang. They're my family."

Akuro didn't move away. Not like the rest. He looked at Zaki and opened his mouth. Before he could tell him he was sorry for that morning Zaki held up his hand.

"I do not want to hear it. I do not think that after today you and I shall ever see each other again. This has all been," he paused and waved his hand, "eye opening."

He watched Zaki walk to his family. Did not take his eyes off of them. Not until they were down the street. Small figures in the distance.

His heart felt heavy. Heavier than it had ever been. Not since that day five years past. He turned around and headed home. Zaki wasn't his friend. He'd only just met him that day. Somehow it felt like he'd just lost someone. Someone important.

He trudged on home. Buttons of his shirt had come undone. Half his shirt was no longer tucked in. Once he got home he removed his shoes. Ran up the stairs and passed his mother.

“Akuro! Slow down. What happened to you?” She'd taken note of his state of dress.

He rushed into his room. Flopped on his mattress. Buried his face in his pillow.

"Akuro," his mother knocked on the door, "what's the matter?"

He glimpsed up at her. Shook his head. "Nothing... I'm fine." he trailed off.

She sighed. Stood there with a hand on one of her hips. "If you decide it isn't nothing, I'm here. We can talk about it at dinner. I'm cooking your favorite. Salmon with baked potatoes, carrots, broccoli and cantaloupe."

He buried his head back in his pillow. Didn't speak.

His mother sighed. Turned around. Walked downstairs to the kitchen.

A handful of minutes passed. He sat up. Pulled out a book from under his pillow.

“You're always there for me, aren't you?”

The book did not answer him.

He smiled. Opened the pages of Ragnarok and other Fairy Tales.

He thought about what happened that morning. After roll call. Felt a sharp pang in the center of his chest.

With a weary sigh he turned the pages of the book.

_Ragnarok. It was the time our gods were lost to us. They took it upon themselves to nix each other._

_It was on this day the last two humans appeared. They emerged from the life giving world tree. The black ash tree, Yggdrasil. They were known as Lif and Lifthrasir. They saved the human race._

_Since then there have been no gods. Nor goddesses. Without them the mortals of this world have gone unprotected. The only hope the world has is the world tree. The tree from which all life, all species, all races stem._

_It was in the world tree that Lif and his wife found shelter. Shelter during the epic battle of the gods. Without the life giving tree, they too may well have perished. Then the human race as a whole would have ceased to be._

Akuro found it to be a beautiful story. With a tragic tale. So many lives had been lost. Billions of them. He didn't even know how to count to a billion! The only hope left was that of Yggdrasil. And the man and woman who'd survived the end of the world. As he read on his eyes grew heavy.

Outside his window perched a little bird. It stood on a the branch of a cherry tree. It sang a lullaby.

He tried to keep his eyes open. Shook his head and blinked. It worked for a time, but soon his grip on the book grew weak.

The book fell onto his chest. The spine down and pages open.

His eyes fluttered to a close. His head fell back against the pillows.

He tried to open his eyes. They were too heavy. Felt like they'd been glued shut.

The bird outside kept singing its tune. Lulling him to sleep with a sigh.

After Akuro fell asleep the book began to glow. The glow surrounded him.

White wisps of light encircled the sleeping boys body. Creating a thick fog in the room. A fog so thick it would be difficult to see inside the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite how Akuro acted in the previous chapter I do feel a bit horrid for him in this chapter. I'm hoping it at least gives him some depth as an individual and doesn't leave him feeling... flat. Same with these other characters, particularly Zaki.
> 
> And what mischief is there at the end? Have a guess?
> 
> Constructive criticism and feedback are as always most welcome.


	6. THE POSSIBLE IMPOSSIBLE

"We should wake him, sir. Dinnae ye think?"

Akuro frowned. He didn't know that voice. It sounded like a woman's. He wondered who hismother had invited over. No one he knew. But he thought he knew allher friends. She hadn't told him they were going to have a guest overfor dinner.

“Let the boy wake up in his own good time Eleanor.”

Opening his eyes he flinched. Lifting his hands up he placed them over his eyes. He peered through his fingers. Glanced up from where he lay.

Beneath him he did not find his bed. Only a pink and white rug.

The air smelt of fresh strawberries. Just picked. He smelled lilac flowers too.

His jaw slackened. One hand fell to his lap. His heart skipped a beat as he grew cold.

Shakily, he demanded, “Who are you!? What do you want with me!?”

The tall dark brown man with a long knee length graying beard spoke first.

"My dear boy, we mean you no harm."

"How did I get here!?"

The last he remembered, he'd been reading a favorite book. He'd fallen asleep. Maybe he was just dreaming. It would explain why the middle aged man looked like he did. Like the wizards he'd read about. In his books.

“Ah. Ms. Vega and Mrs. Carrier are the ones who usually explain to the students how they came to be here.”

Akuro stared wide eyed at the man. Bewildered. His attention changed when one when one of the two women offered a hand to him.

He gazed up at her. Uncertain still about why he was there. He thought he must be dreaming and tried to shake his head. Hoped it would stir him to wake.

When it did not, he took the gray peppered ash haired woman's hand. He noticed it was small. Barely larger than his own. Her hand felt icy to the touch.

“Aye laddie, dinnae ye worry about my hand. Dinnae forget a cold hand means tha' ah 'ave a warm heart.”

Standing up, his feet firmly on the ground, he wondered what part of the world she'd come from. She had such a pronounced accent. His brows furrowed as he tried to place it.

The other woman spoke. She looked like the woman who'd helped him up. They had the same face.

“My sister is right. About th' heart. Except for th' other bit about warm hands with hearts being cold.” Even her speech pattern sounded like the other woman's.

“Are you twins?”

The woman with the icy hands smiled. “Tha's right. We are. Ah'm Arianrhod Carrier an' me twin be Eleanor Vega.”

Akuro turned his head when he heard the mans' voice. To his ear it sounded different. Less warm. Deeper. “And I, I am Tabansi Brooks, Headmaster of the school.”

“I already went to school. I met all my teachers,” he told him.

“Not this school.”

“Huh?” His eyes narrowed.

The ancient man smiled at him.

The two women grinned from ear to ear.

“We wish tae welcome ye, Akuro Kikuchi, tae th' Moon.” The two women spoke in unison whilst the man nodded.

He had to be dreaming. “No one can live on the moon.”

Headmaster Brooks asked, “And why is that, Akuro?”

“Because you can't breathe on the moon.”

“That might be true of normal people my boy. But none of us are normal here.”

He could believe that.

Ms. Vega chuckled, “Ah do believe this young man dinnae believe yeh sir.”

Mrs. Carrier shook her head, “But if 'e was tae look around 'imself, 'e would see that we really are on th' Moon.”

Akuro tilted his head back. Gazed up at the sky. His eyes widened. Instead of the Moon, he saw something else. His mouth gaped open in awe.

He saw a planet! Large and blue. White clouds covered at least a quarter or more of it.

He'd had bizarre dreams before. This one was all the more so.

“Akuro,” hearing his name, he turned his head. Glanced once more at the dark man in purple robes. “You might think this is a dream, but it is real. You have been chosen to attend Zox.”

The two women smiled again and nodded. They each stood to a side of the Headmaster.

“What is Zox?” He frowned. He still did not believe that he wasn't just dreaming. How else could one explain being on the Moon and able to breath.

“Zox is a school. One for children and adolescents starting when they're age ten. Ending when they're seventeen or eighteen years of age.”

“But I'm already going to school. Necho Middle School." Saying this, he wished he did not. Wished this school on the Moon were real and not a dream.

“We know that many of the young girls and boys we've chosen, or rather Hecate chose, do. This school is not known by very many. Not when magic is thought to be extinct. Or to never have existed.”

“Hecate?” He stared blankly up at the man. “Are not all of the gods and goddesses dead?”

Akuro looked down at the ground, frowning. So much did he want to believe that this wasn't only a dream. Not when he'd always believed in magic. Believed too that the gods were no more. That unicorn and dragons, black dogs and selkies were real. As well as a whole other slew of creatures. Tha twere somehow hidden. Kept secret from the eye of man.

Even if they told him he wasn't dreaming he didn't believe it. He couldn't.

“I feel child,that you still don't believe. Soon you'll understand. This is all quite real.” The old man stroked his beard, “However, before we get to that point, there is something I must tell you.”

Akuro looked up. Not one of the three adults smiled. Nor did they frown. It wasn't much comfort. Each mouth formed into a thin line. The mans mouth the most difficult to see with the long graying whiskers.

“What is it you need to tell me?”

“That this school, Zox, is the school of gods.”

His jaw dropped, his eyes wide as they gazed into the beady dark eyes of the elder male, “Gods? But, I'm not a god. They don't exist anymore. Not since Ragnarok.”

The two women flashed toothy grins.

Headmaster Brooks dipped his head, “Exactly my boy. The gods did destroy each other. During Ragnarok around seven-hundred sixty-nine years ago. However,” he twirled the end of his beard in his hand, “Zox was founded in order to teach those who still believe in magic. After they have reached the age of ten. It is not only to teach them about magic. They need to learn about the magical world. A world too many seem to not even be aware of. More importantly; the school was built on the premise that new gods would be created.”

“Can everyone who goes to Zox be one?”

Ms. Vega placed a finger to her mouth, “Goodness child, nae.”

Mrs. Carrier smiled, “Afraid nae.”

Headmaster Brooks shook his head, “No, Akuro, they cannot. They can however still learn, for they can still learn magic.”

“But I've never used magic in my life. I've never been able to. Wouldn't I have used it already?”

Headmaster Brooks tilted back his head. His whiskers twitched. Akuro caught a glimpse of a smile.

“No, Akuro. Being able to use magic from ones birth is wrong. Everyone, except those who can see the future or read minds asks the same question. Most magic is hidden. The magic is buried deep within ones soul. It can only be released by Hecate Lake.”

“Hecate Lake? I've never heard of it.” He didn't know the name of every water way on Earth. He thought an important lake like that would have been given a lot of attention.

“Hecate Lake is a well hidden and protected place. The lake contains the essence of the lost goddess, Hecate. She was a goddess of magic, witchcraft, necromancy and cross roads.”

He had no idea what all that meant, but asked “Did... she die in the lake?”

The old sorcerer sighed, “That is most likely the case. It is possible that before her demise she imbued the Lake with part of her soul. This way the world would not be forever without magic.”

“Oh,” Akuro didn't know what else to say. He was at a loss. No one spoke for several seconds.

Akuro felt the need to ask. “Why was I picked?”

Ms. Vega smiled warmly, “Because ye still believe in magic. Dinnae ye?”

His shoulders slumped. Eyes cast down at the pale rocky ground, “But, my first day of school... I picked on someone else who believes.”

He felt a touch his shoulder for the briefest of moments and looked up once more into a pair of dark beady eyes.

“That doesn't mean you don't believe.”

“I was a jerk.”

“You are upset by how you acted.”

He nodded and looked away.

“Then don't worry about it. You need only to tell them you are sorry.”

Akuro pinched his lips together and sighed, “I don't think he'll forgive me," he said just above a whisper.

Ms. Vega moved to his side. Gave a light touch to his shoulder. “Dear boy, yeh can only ask fer forgiveness. Jist cause 'e dinnae forgive yeh dinnae mean ye dinnae say yeh were sorry. It's what's in 'ere,” she gave his chest a gentle poke, “that counts. Nae whether 'e accepted yer apology or nae.”

Mrs. Carrier walked up to his other side. She said, “My sister Eleanor is right dear boy.” She glanced up at the Headmaster, “Is that nae so Headmaster?”

“Indeed it is Mrs. Carrier.” The Headmaster glanced down at him, “So, what do you say Akuro. Do you really want to go home, or do you want to go to Hecate Lake?”

He was tempted to jump up and down, shouting, “Yes!” But he didn't. Instead, he asked, “What about my mother? She'll be worried about me.”

“She'll have received a letter telling her you're at school.”

“A letter?” His brows furrowed, frowning. He didn't think his mother was going to be happy with just a letter. The school she sent him to was Necho Middle School, not Zox: School of Gods.

“Yes, it is standard procedure. Most often everyone gets the letter a few weeks before the first day. I'm surprised your mother didn't get the one which was sent to you.”

“She probably thought it was a prank.” He didn't notice the look exchanged between the Headmaster and the two women.

“Where is Hecate Lake?” He asked.

The dark man grinned down at him, “Not too far away. She is just beyond the Forest of Tears.”

“That sounds like a sad forest.”

“We'll not be going in the forest. We're going to teleport.”

He stared up in wide eyed awe, “You can do that?”

“How do you think you got here from Earth?”

“Wow.”

“Yes, but only a handful know how to teleport. Even fewer know how to teleport others as well as themselves. Some magic is more difficult than others. You'll soon learn that and more.”

Akuro watched the Headmaster walk southeast. Then he saw the trees. They were nothing like the ones on Earth.

Behind him, the women chuckled, “Well go on then. We 'ave tae stay 'ere.”

It was rare to hear siblings talk the same thing at the same time. Their words however had him moving forward. He followed after Headmaster Brooks.

The closer they got to the trees the more odd they looked. Compared to the ones back home on Earth.

Their trunks and limbs weren't brown. Not at all. They were pale glistening silver. Like his mothers bracelet. The one she always wore. Its leaves an almost see through white-blue. Not green, yellow, orange or red.

When the Headmaster stopped he almost ran into him. “Sorry, sir.”

“It's quite alright dear boy.” The man smiled. His dark eyes danced.

“Professor...” he trailed off. Wrung his hands together as he looked toward the strange trees.

“Yes?” He looked to where Akuro stood. “Ah! You are perhaps interested in the trees of the Forest of Tears?”

“Well,” he paused to take a breath, “yes.”

“It is a very curious place. I warn you now. Do not step a single foot inside.”

He blinked. Tilted his head back. Looked up at him, “Why?”

Headmaster Brooks didn't look him in the eye. His usual smile no longer in place. “It's best you don't know. Know only that it is a forbidden area. Not everything which sparkles is safe.”

“Oh,” he whispered. He didn't. Not without being told more. He doubted he'd get an answer any time soon from him.

“Now close your eyes.”

He did.

“ _liikuttaavarten järvi Hecate_.”

Akuro felt something tap him on the head. Felt nothing beneath his feet and light as a feather.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. Did anyone take note of any subtle clues herein this chapter? What did you think of the twins, of the Headmaster, of Akuro?
> 
> Please continue on with the constructive criticism and feedback. I always find it somewhat, if not wholly useful.


	7. HECATE LAKE

He heard a splash. Many low voices too. He had no idea what they were saying.

"Akuro Kikuchi?" Came a voice he didn't know.

Opening his eyes he saw steel blue. The mans skin as pale as the shell of a pistachio.

"Yes?"

The man's mouth looked drawn. Unsmiling. His words held no warmth. He sounded hoarse. "You're late Mr. Kikuchi."

"I'm sorry, sir. It wont happen again."

The man didn't look at him. He gazed at the lake. "You should get in line with the others. You'll be called at random."

Akuro bowed his head, "Yes, sir."

He moved to get inline. Didn't know where in it he should be. Was he supposed to stand behind someone whose name started with an I, he wondered. When he saw where the line ended he walked to it. He stood beside a dark girl with too many braids to count. Stood there and waited his turn. He had time to think.

He didn't know how or why he'd been chosen as a student of the school. One of magic and future gods. Nor could he believe he waited on the judgment of Hecate Lake. On the Moon no less!

A lake where several had come before him. In hopes of being granted the gift of magic.

"Rosalia Ortega! Mildred Owen!"

Two girls stepped forward from the line. A brunette in pigtails and a blond with a bun and plait.

He didn't know what was going on. Maybe he'd missed the explanation. He'd been tardy. It had been no fault of his own.

His eyes grew wider and wider as he watched the scene before him unfold.

Rosalia and Mildred waded into the water. They stopped some distance out. The water reached their necks. Water splashed up on either side of them.

His mouth formed into the shape of an 'O' at what he saw. Two figures arched up into the air. One as dark as the girl standing next to him. The other as pale as the moon. With matching curls down their back.

They flipped twice in the air. Then dove back beneath the water. Their violet scales shimmered and disappeared with a splash. Two pairs of hands reached up from the surface of the lake. Each pair reached for one of the girls. They pulled them beneath the water.

His heart beat faster the more he saw. He could hear it. Wondered if anyone else standing near him could hear it too.

Worried about the test of the Lake he bit into his lower lip. What if someone drowned. Maybe someone had. When they had come to take the test. And failed. Turning his head he watched the blue planet.

He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them he looked back. At where the girls had been. Where they were now under the water. Bubbles rose up where they'd been. They were trying to breath. Under the water.

_Impossible_ .

He wanted to run. His legs wouldn't move. They ignored his plea. His demand that they move far, far away. Before they called his name.

When he saw them next he gasped. Let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd held. The two girls had been flown up into the air by a blast of water.

The girls stood on the upward shoot of water. Both began to glow. One dark red and the other dark blue.

He wondered about the glow. The colors. Whether or not it meant anything at all.

"It's your turn Akuro Kikuchi."

He blinked. Turned around. Gazed into warm brown eyes of the girl next to him.

“How do you know my name?"

"I'm the Headmaster's daughter. I know everyone's name."

She took his hand and grinned. "And now I get to go to school here. Instead of Earth! Isn't it exciting?"

Her smile looked warm. He saw a twinkle like sunshine in her eye. The longer he stared at her and her wide smile he felt the corners of his own mouth begin to curl up.

Just then he heard his name called. For a second time by one of the two professors. Both of them stood at the edge of the lake.

He let go of her hand. Walked stiffly to the waiting professors. Watched in silence as the two girls stepped ashore. They were each given a towel. Both of them smiled.

They were safe. They were happy.

Seeing that his body felt less stiff.

"Akuro Kikuchi." He heard his name said once again. Moved in the direction of the man who'd said it.

He almost stumbled when he saw the way the man looked at him. He looked grim. His lips thin and pursed.

He started to breakout into a cold sweat.

Tensing up he came to a stop. Only a couple feet away from the man. The one who'd told him he was late.

"Come on boy, stand here in the water. Then walk out to where you see a bobbing Anacona."

He looked around the professor. Saw a black and white bobbing bird.

"The duck?"

"Yes, the duck. Now get going Mr. Kikuchi."

He gulped. "What if I drown?"

The man snorted. Held out his hand to him. "You will _not_ drown. You should hurry. Hecate is not a lady to be left waiting. Even if she is dead."

Akuro did not comment. He placed his hand in his. after a moments hesitation.

Once his hand was in the professors he felt a warmth spread through him. From his hand to his ears. Down to his toes. In that moment he felt at ease.

His eyes were wide when he glanced up. Bewildered, "Professor?"

The man did not speak. He turned him around to face the other boy who'd been called.

He stiffened. His eyes wider yet at the person. Gaze caught by that of gold.

Golden eyes looked up at him. They narrowed. A lower lip curled. A nose wrinkled. All this as their gazes met.

He couldn't tear his gaze away from the hurt and the anger. He felt a pain in his chest. It felt like his heart were being squeezed by a pair of grinding stones.

Those eyes read _hypocrite_. He just knew it. Nor was it something he could deny. It was true. He had been one when he'd lied.

Were he not one he'd not be standing there. By Hecate Lake. With him.

The professors took hold of their shoulders. Turned them to stare back at the duck.

The two of them made their way into the watery depths. Until they reached the duck.

It quacked loudly.

Something grabbed his feet!

Quick, he glanced at Zaki. The golden eyes grew wide.

They were both pulled under. Before either could scream.

His eyes stung. His throat hurt. Before he passed out he felt a warm arm. It wrapped around him. He could breath again! Underwater!

He'd almost drowned. But he could breath.

The one holding him pressed him against the other boy.

' _Hug_ ,' they whispered in his ear. They sounded like a girl. ' _Be friends_ .'

He stared into the gold eyes of Zaki Al-Zahabi. Eyes that glared at him. Even as his arms rose up to wrap around him.

He buried his face against Zakis' shoulder. Heard him whisper. It didn't sound the least bit friend like. He felt a chill run down his back.

“I'm going to get you, Akuro Kikuchi. One day, I shall have you at my mercy. There will be nothing you can do about it. A hypocrite like yourself should not even be here. You need only mark my words. I will get you."

His lips parted.

A blast came from beneath the two.

They broke past the waters surface.

Soared into the air.

He turned his head and looked down.

A lump formed in his throat.

His heart beat a painful rapid tattoo.

He looked back at him.

He was in trouble. Zaki sounded very serious. He wished he'd never agreed with Timothy Jones and his so called gang.

Still, he didn't think the threat suited the crime.

He glanced at Zaki. Saw a black aura start to surround him.

Lifting his own shaking hands he saw them begin to glow. White.

He stared at them. For several long seconds with wide eye's and his mouth agape.

When he glanced toward the shore he thought they were closer than they'd been.

Looking down he didn't see a duck in sight.

Not only that. He was getting closer and closer to the bank.

He was moving! The water beneath him and Zaki was taking them back!

Gazing down he noticed far they were above the ground. So many, many feet.

With a gulp he closed his eyes. Opened them only when he felt his feet firmly on the ground.

Someone tossed a towel to him.

He wrapped it around himself.

He watched with a sigh as the water holding Zaki slowly disappeared. It became one with the lake as the gold eyed boy stepped onto shore.

The other boy hated him now. He did not doubt it.

Lifting his hand his fingers splayed across his chest. He felt an ache there.

He didn't want to be hated. Not by anyone. Not by Zaki. _Never_.

His eyes lowered to Zaki's hand. His own itched to take his. To try again. To tell him he was sorry one more time.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder.

Turning his head and glancing up he saw the purple robed man with a graying beard. "Hello Professor Brooks, sir."

"Hello Akuro," the man smiled. "My daughter is being dunked now."

"Fanta?"

"Why, yes. Have you two met?"

He nodded.

The Headmaster smiled.

He looked back at the lake. To watch Fanta. She was where he'd been not long ago.

"Not every parent gets to witness this. Too many have lost their belief. In all things magical and wondrous, mysterious and beautiful."

His head bent. He spoke below a whisper, "Like my mother."

He didn't think he'd been heard. Not when the Headmaster continued.

"I often think it a shame. There are those who are privileged to be able to witness a moment like this. As their child is introduced to a whole new world. Not to mention the magic users of today. They will one day have their own children. Their own grandchildren. They're the ones who will get to enjoy this. Moments like this."

The Headmaster grew silent. Akuro didn't interrupt the silence.

"Akuro..."

Pale blue eyes gazed up into dark.

"I'm sorry your parents were unable to join us today."

Bowing his head he frowned down at the ground. Where the pale gray was speckled by a darker shade.

Drops of water fell from him. A couple more darker gray spots appeared against the pale backdrop.

"My father is gone. My mother thinks that I'm too old for magic and fairy-tales."

The back of his heel came up. His toes dug into the ground.

"She still allows me my books, but she keeps telling me I'm too old now. That I should stop dreaming. Because of my age she says I should forget about stuff like that. I don't want to forget. It doesn't matter if this turns out to be a dream. I'll still believe."

"This is not a dream dear boy. It is easier to move those who are asleep. So it does not alarm them. At least for those who never knew about Zox. Or those who have forgotten. In this way they will not be like the young ones who have gotten lost."

"Lost?"

"Yes. Lost in the tunnel. The one between here and there. Children that have never been found.”

"What!?" He gasped. Stared up at the man. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Isn't that wrong? What about their family? Their friends?"

Professor Brooks slowly shook his head. "We do not kidnap them. Their parents know ahead of time. They can come here if they wish. The ones who went to school here know the risks. Those who do not believe have the most difficulty."

"You can't tell them?"

"I'm afraid not. We are something they would not understand. They would wish to destroy us. Kill us. Worse, they'd put us in bedlam."

"I see, but that's still just," he inhaled deeply, "wrong!" He shook his head. "Losing a child hurts the parents. I lost my big brother. Five years ago. He was great. He was wonderful. And I loved him. So did Mom and Papa."

The Headmaster opened his mouth. Before he said anything someone else spoke.

The mans head turned. His head turned too.

"Father! I passed!" The dark girls head tilted back. She smiled up at the gray bearded man.

"As I knew you would my dear Fanta." The man smiled down at her.

He wondered if his Papa would have smiled at him too. But it did no good to dwell on what could never be. His Papa was gone. Forever.

"It's time to go to the Olympus dining room. In the Hall of Asgard. Isn't it?" Fanta asked her father.

"So it is." He ruffled Fanta's numerous braids.

The Headmaster glanced up and looked out at the students. He addressed them all.

"Everyone! It is time to go change. Into warm, dry clothes. Meet me in the dining room. We'll have the first meal of the day. You will all find out which house you belong to. There are seven of them."

Akuro watched everyone follow the man and Fanta. He followed too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the lake? Of each of the characters? What about Akuro or Zaki? Fanta or the Headmaster? Any of the other characters who had more than a passing mention? Would like to hear what you think about Fanta thus far.
> 
> Constructive criticism and feedback as usual is always welcome.


	8. CHOSEN BY A KITTEN

Akuro followed the others through the Hall of Asgard. Into the Olympus dinning room.

His mouth parted. His eyes widened.

The hall was huge!

There were eight tables. Seven of them end to end faced north to south. They were placed along the width of the hall. The last table in front of the rest. Its ends faced east to west.

He blinked. There were no chairs. Not one.

Each table had a different colored cloth. Each table had a chandelier above it.

He did not see a flickering flame. They did have light. Somehow.

In place of candles were tiny glowing crystals. Ones that matched the table cloths.

A rainbow of colors lit the hall.

Behind the head table the professors gathered.

Some of them he'd met. Others he hadn't. He still needed to learn all of their names.

They stood behind chairs. Gazed at him. At them. At all the kids in the hall. Both new and veteran alike.

He and the other kids still stood.

In silence they stared up at the grown ups. Their teachers.

Professor Brooks, Headmaster of Zox: School of Gods lifted a goblet up off the table.

"Students," he turned to his right. Then to his left, "staff and faculty." Each time he raised the goblet.

The Headmaster turned to face the seven tables. "May this year here at Zox be fun and filled with adventure. As much as it is filled with knowledge."

The man sat down. He took a drink.

The other professors sat down as well.

Chairs appeared. The eighth years sat down first. The first years sat down last.

Akuro turned around and saw a chair. He sat down in it.

Gazing across the table he froze.

"Zaki?"

Zaki frowned. His eyes narrowed. "I am Al-Zahabi to _you_ , Kikuchi."

Akuro's eyes widened. He ducked his head. A lone tear escaped the corner of an eye.

He shakily grabbed the small goblet on the table in front of him. He took a quick sip.

The water felt crisp and cold. It did not help settle the ache in his stomach.

"Adrian Abbott!" The Headmaster called out.

Akuro glanced up at the head table. Saw no one sitting.

Their goblets vanished.

In there place were boxes. Seven of them. They matched the colors of the tables.

One of the students, a boy with sandy blond hair stood. He hesitated only a moment. Then walked up to the head table.

"Do not be afraid Adrian," the dark man said with a warm smile. "Your brother Lionel once stood where you are now. He stood there three years ago. He sits now with his classmates. Waiting to find out what house you'll be in."

Akuro didn't hear what Adrian said. If he'd said anything.

He watched him lean over each box. From each box little mewling sounds were heard.

A tiny black paw reached out.

Adrian turned away from the box.

The little paw batted at the boy in front of the dark blue box. It let out a cry.

Akuro's eyes rounded. He could not stop a grin breaking out on his face. He mouthed one word, ' _kittens_ !'

The room clapped and awwed at the scene.

Adrian turned around. Saw a second tiny paw join the first. This one was white.

A short time later a pair of matching white ears and a pair of green eyes peeked over the box.

Adrian held out a hand. His right one to the kitten. The kitten rubbed his head against the hand.

Headmaster Brooks spoke. "The kitten has chosen you Adrian. You've been chosen to join the kittens house. The House of Ma'at."

Akuro whispered to a girl sitting next to him on his left. Her face brown with a ruddy tinge. "What's the House of Ma'at?"

"It's the house of truth.”

“Then why not just call it that?”

She shook her head. “It is named after a goddess. Ma'at. She was a goddess of truth.”

“I've never heard of her.” He _had_ heard of others, but he'd overlooked at least this one.

“That may be because she's one of the oldest gods. She did have other representations. Even so, it is truth which the House of Ma'at was built on.”

“I wonder how old the school is.”

“It was built in 492 A.R. By its seven founders.”

The girl smiled at him as they talked. Her eyes like a pair of black onyx.

"I think we'll learn a lot here. More about them in the World Magic History class. I'd like to learn about magics of the world before Ragnarok too."

"How do you know so much?"

"I enjoy anything to do with the past. And magic."

Just then he felt the need to ask. "What's your name?"

"Nidawi Sandoval."

He opened his mouth to tell her his name. Someone called it out first.

"Akuro Kikuchi! Please come to the front of the room."

He pushed back his chair and stood.

Smiled at Nidawi.

Pushed the chair back in.

He walked up to the head table where seven boxes sat.

Standing in front of the table he glanced at each box.

He looked away when the Headmaster spoke.

"Akuro."

He looked up when he heard his name.

"Like others who have come before you. Like those who will doubtless follow behind you. You too shall have a kitten bestowed upon you. A familiar who is yours to keep. It is a tradition. All of Zox's students have had one."

"Do I get to pick which one?"

The man shook his head. On it sat a purple ascot. His hands clasped together. "I'm afraid choosing is forbidden Akuro. You see, the kitten must choose you."

One of the other professors spoke. A younger man. With his jet black hair pulled back by a piece of yarn. Akuro thought he could be no more than twenty-five.

"That is true. Each kitten is born of a female cat. The cat belongs to a particular house. As I'm sure you've been made aware, this school has seven houses to chose from. Each one named for a lost god or goddess. The kitten, depending on which mother cat they came from will determine which house you are to be a part of."

Akuro stared at the bronzed young professor. Took it all in. Liked the idea of being chosen by a kitten. He grinned.

"Do the cats talk?"

The Headmaster and the others blinked.

They looked at each other.

Then the Headmaster responded.

"I'm afraid they cannot." He slowly shook his head. Smiled at him. "There is one race who can communicate with them."

"What race would that be, sir?"

"The Neko Race."

"What's a Neko?"

"You'll learn about the rare and ancient race. The Neko."

"I will?" Akuro tilted his head.

"Yes. In the Knowledge of Magical Species. You should have a look in each box. To see if one of the kittens wish to choose you for their own, Akuro."

"Yes, sir." He smiled and leaned over each of the seven boxes. The purple box. The light yellow box. The white box. The dark blue box. The dark orange box. The dark red box. Then finally the pink box.

"Professor Brooks?"

A pair of dark brown eyes looked down at him.

"Why are the cats not all black?"

There came loud laughter from the head table.

"That my boy is an old myth. Not all cats are black that belong to magic users. Just as not all humans, nor any other sentient beings are one color, shape or size. Look around you. You'll notice not one of us is a hundred percent alike. There is only one thing we know for sure that we all have in common. Our belief in the magical. The impossible dream."

He listened to the man.

Akuro didn't notice. Not right away. The little orange paw reaching out of the pink box. Not until he felt it. Something fuzzy tickling the back of his hand.

He looked down. Blinked. Stared into a pair of eyes. Copper-yellow ones.

He could not look away. Not away from the round eyes. The large black pupils. The long haired tabby.

She nudged his hand with her baby-doll face. Began to purr.

He let out a breath. Flashed her a smile.

With care he picked her up. Placed a hand on her rump. The other hand over her shoulders.

She reached up. Bumped her pink nose against his.

"You're so pretty."

"It seems that she has chosen you Akuro." He heard the Headmaster tell him, "And she is from the House of Eros."

He gave the kitten alight pet. He did not look away. Not from her cute little fuzzy orange face. "Eros? Wasn't he the god of love? Leader of the cupids?"

"That is true. Eros was the god of love. Leader of the cupids. The son of Aphrodite. We know this from the texts of an area once called Greece. The kitten you hold was born to a mother from one of the houses oldest lines. Her ancestor was a cat named Aphrodite. She was a white Persian. The one you hold is a red tabby Persian."

Akuro's smile grew. "I'm going to name her Red Ruby Tuesday. Ruby, because of her color. Tuesday, because that's what today is. Ruby for short."

"Might I say what a lovely name you've chosen for her. Now please take her with you. Have a seat so that someone else may have their turn."

He looked up and smiled at the professors. Turned to walk back to where he'd been seated. The pink table.

He sat down.

Whispered to the kitten held in the palm of his hand and close against his chest, "I'm going to take good care of you Ruby, now and for always. Mom will just love you."

He only hoped she would be okay with a new addition to their home. It had been awhile. Since they'd shared their space with a cat. Not since their last. The one that had disappeared six years ago.

Thinking of his mother his smile turned into a frown. She had to be worried about him. He was going to be in trouble. He just knew it.

They called the next student. “Nidawi Sandoval!”

Her kitten jumped out of the dark blue box. Waited for her on the table.

It looked to him like a brown tabby. With white along its neck. Around its nose. Its stomach. Its toes. Maybe a Maine Coon or even a Norwegian Forest Cat.

Nidawi did not sit at the same table with him. Not with how the houses were divided. Even where they were to eat. He was in the House of Eros and she in the House of Ma'at.

Nidawi sat down atone of the tables. The dark blue one. Then another name was called.

"Zaki Al-Zahabi please come to the front."

Akuro turned his head. Glanced across the table. At Zaki.

Zaki rose. He made his way to the seven boxes.

He followed him with his eyes. Pet the drowsy kitten that lay on his chest. Her face burrowed against his neck.

He wondered what house he'd be put in. He had a feeling it would be Enki or Ma'at.

He watched the front of the room. Witnessed a little black fuzzball jump up. It swatted its paw at Zaki.

The kitten fell back. He blinked. The long haired black kitten leaped up. It tried swatting Zaki for a second time.

The kitten fell back into the pink box. _Again_.

Zaki reached into the box. He picked the little one up.

He returned to his seat. His table the same as before. He frowned across it. At  _him_ .

"So you and I are in the same house. How unfortunate."

Akuro shivered. Zaki's words cold as ice. His eyes hard.

Bowing his head his hair concealed his eyes from view.

"I-I'm sorry Zaki..."

"What did you call me?" Zakis' voice dropped low. His fist came down on the table. Rattling nearby silverware.

"I-I'm, s-sorry Al-Zahabi." He murmured. He placed one of his hands on his lap. The kitten had moved to sleep on his shoulder. His fingertips dug into his knees. He trembled a little.

A few seconds ticked on by.

He chanced a peek at Zaki. From behind the veil of his dark auburn hair.

Akuro gulped when he saw the heat of the other boys glare. Before the other had time to notice he ducked his head.

He'd seen Zaki petting the black Persian kitten.

The only comfort he felt in that moment was the purring of Ruby by his ear.

"And why should I forgive you, Kikuchi?" The last he spat.

He tilted his head back. His hair fell away from his face. He gazed across at the other boy. He didn't look away.

"Because I'd like to be your friend."

Zaki's hand stilled for a moment. He began to pet the kitten he held close against his chest. "That, I find hard to believe."

"Za...Al-Zahabi, I didn't mean to hurt you. In _any_ way." He looked down at the pink table cloth, "I didn't want them to call me a baby too." He looked back up, "I'm sorry for being too scared to be nice."

“It's too late.”

His mouth dropped. His eyes grew wide. "Why? What have I done that's so terrible that I can't be forgiven? I know I was wrong, but I'm the same as you, believing in..."

A hand slammed down hard on a table.

Akuro jumped.

"No, you and I are not the same! You hide what you believe in! You hide yourself from others. Not because you have to. You do it so you wont get picked on! What about those who have to hide? So that they do not become a burden to their family? So they don't get kidnapped?"

He gulped as he watched gold eyes fill with fury. His own heart beating so fast it hurt in his chest. As if it wished to escape and run away.

Akuro lowered his gaze. His mouth opening and closing. More than once or twice. He could not think of anything to say. There was nothing he could say. Not at all. Still he'd meant what he said. That he was sorry. That he wanted to be his friend.

As the seconds and minutes dragged on he took a deep breath. Looked across into the gold depths of Zakis' eyes without looking away. "Can you ever forgive me? I never meant to be mean to you. Really. But..."

"You were just scared. So what?” There was a long pause. “One day I may be able to forgive you."

His gaze widened.

"But only _after_ you have suffered."

He blinked and tilted his head to one side. The corners of his mouth turned upside down.

"Do you understand Akuro Kikuchi?"

His lips trembled. He bowed his head. Dark auburn hair hid his face from view. Ice blue eyes welled up with tears. He wished he could just go home and wake up. To find that all of this was just one horrid nightmare.

He heard purring to his right. On his shoulder. Turning his head he blinked and smiled. Saw that Ruby had fallen asleep and begun to purr.

Lifting his head he gazed across at Zaki. "Al-Zahabi, I really am sorry. If you wish to punish me for it, okay. I can take it. But I wont leave. The world needs more magic users who can help them. That is the only reason I'm staying. Otherwise I'd go back home, because I already know that I don't deserve to be here. Not after what I did to you back in Mrs. Prieto's class.

He blinked. Caught a quirk of lips. Had Zaki just smiled!? His mouth parted. Then rubbed a fist over his eyes. It had been so brief. Too brief. Perhaps it was his imagination playing tricks on him.

"I will tell you this Kikuchi. I will only forgive you if two neko's are found. _Together_. The rarest race of the Earth and Moon. The most sought after. Only then will I forgive you."

"I can't make them appear!"

"I know, but you can try to find them. When two nekos appear so too will a new deity. They will harold in a new age. They will bring about an era of peace instead of the chaos. War is coming. There is only one way to stop it."

“How?” Akuro stared wide eyed at Zaki.

“The appearance of a god. That way people will have someone believe in. And to _fear_.”

As Zaki spoke with passion Akuro's mouth parted again. This time in awe. "Wow," he turned his head. He nuzzled the side of Ruby's head.

"I still can't do anything Al-Zahabi. I really can't."

"That is the best thing of all. _You can_. What do cupid's do? They find soul mates. Only then will everything be pieced back together. In the meantime one has to shoot the dog."

"What!? Don't shoot dogs!"

Zaki chuckled, "It is only a saying."

Both of them turned their heads when they heard the scrape of chairs. They saw professors sit back down.

The last of the new students, Ronan Lee carried a kitten to his table. A Turkish Van.

Due to his talk with Zaki, Akuro didn't get the names of everyone. But he could see which houses they were in. Because he could see what table they sat at.

The goblets of the teachers were back on the head table. The boxes that had held the kittens in them were gone.

In the hand of the Headmaster something appeared. With but the snap of the mans fingers. It was a staff. As tall as the man himself.

It looked gnarled and old. Made out of petrified wood. On top of it floated a sphere. It looked purple with tiny flecks of gold.

Headmaster Brooks pointed the staff at each table. Where he pointed the staff food appeared. Food for breakfast from all over the world.

Tiny men and women in white aprons carried each plate. These men and women were no bigger than a thumb.

They set down each plate.

One of them looked up. "We 'ear th' bells." All the small people vanished.

Akuro stared. Tilted his head. "Bells?" He blinked. Heard a meow by his ear. A soft furry head nudged him. He picked up a piece of crisp bacon. He offered a bite sized morsel to Ruby.

Other kittens meowed. Older cats too. Looking around he saw he was not the only one. Others gave scraps to their kitten.

Headmaster Brooks spoke again. "After our meal is over you will be shown to your rooms. You will all then have a chance to send a note to your parents. Whether your parents came with you this morning to see you off or not."

Akuro bit into his lower lip. Wondered what his mom would say. What she would do when she found out. About all this. If it really truly were not just a dream. But how could it not be he real he wondered. It felt too real. He could taste the sweetness of the syrup on his Belgian Waffle.

He wished he didn't have to tell her.

She'd notice that he wasn't there in bed. Where he should be. She'd notice when he didn't return from school. Necho Middle School.

He gulped.

He'd have to walk that bridge. _When_ he came to it. Even if it was a rickety one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed by now, I do quite enjoy mythology and of course magic itself. Yet my greatess weakness is the cuteness of kittens. And as companion animals oft choose their owners in real life, as long as the potential owner is aware, I thought this would be a good way to go about placing them in their individual houses rather than drawing straws or going simply by surnames.
> 
> What house would you want to be in? What would your feline companion look like and be named? 
> 
> Which character(s) stand out to you thus far? What do you think when you see Akuro and Zaki in the same area? Are you still upset with Akuro, if you ever were? What goes through your mind when the pair are interacting with one another?
> 
> Constructive criticism and feedback as always continues to be welcome.


	9. TRUCE AND REVELATIONS

Breakfast came to an end. Two eighth years from each table stood. The younger years followed. Pushed in their chairs.

The older children led those of their House to their rooms. Their cats and kittens meowed and purred.

Those from the pink table stood in front of a winding staircase. White and pink. Found in the middle of their school. At the top of them a long dimly lit hall. Down the hall they found their bedrooms.

At the top they stopped. The two older kids from the last year turned to look at them.

One of them a rotund young woman. She wore thin rimmed glasses and had wavy ash blond hair. Her hair fell to her shoulders.

"Hello! For those of you new to Zox, I'm Bella Barker." She held the hand of the young man beside her. A young man with chestnut brown hair. He couldn't have been more than three feet tall.

"And I'm Stephan Kendall. We'd like to ask that the girls form two lines behind Bella. Then follow her to the girls rooms on the next floor."

Bella nodded. The corners of her mouth turned upward. "But first we're going to show you the common room and kitchen. The kitchen may not be used by anyone younger than fourteen. Unless someone older is with them."

Akuro watched as Stephan opened the door to the common room. Inside he saw a fireplace, but no roaring fire.

He shivered.

Bella spoke, "It is a little chilly. I'll soon have that fixed."

She walked up to the fire place. Knelt in front of it. Lifted her hands in front of her. Placed the end of each thumb against the other. Tilted her index fingers inward to form a triangle. All four of her fingers touched the one next to them. When they touched a pink light outlined her hands.

" _Andas tulta_!"

In the space between thumbs and fingers fire formed.

She lowered her hands to one of the logs. It caught on fire. She removed her hands and stood back up.

The room began to warm.

Akuro stared with his mouth open. He wasn't the only one.

Bella grinned at them and bowed. "Thank you. Thank you. Now that you know where this room is you can come back after you've seen where you are to sleep and keep your stuff."

The girls lined up behind Bella. They follow her down the hall. Then up more stairs.

Stephan turned back to speak to the boys. He paced back and forth in front of them.

"Your names will be called. You will be given a room number. You will all have at least one roommate. Some of you may have more. Up to five can fit in some of the bigger rooms. Is this clear to you all?"

Akuro nodded. The others did too.

Stephan stopped. He took off the pack on his back. He opened it and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Zaki Al-Zahabi.”

Zaki looked up.

“Room 213.”

Stephan called the next name.

“Akuro Kikuchi.”

Akuro hoped he wouldn't be given the same room as Zaki. Not with the other boy still so mad at him.

“Room 213."

He gulped.

Akuro saw the number 213 on one of the doors. He walked to it. He pulled on the pink crystal knob.

Zaki walked in first.

Akuro shut the door behind him.

He heard Zaki mutter, "This is too much."

Ruby nipped his ear. It tickled

He laughed, “Ruby!” and set her down on the floor.

Zaki still held his kitten.

Akuro began to look around the room. He glanced first at the floors. They were cherry hardwood. His gaze turned to the walls. They were made out of bricks. Along the walls he saw four windows. Only on one side of the room. The other three walls had no windows.

They had a fireplace. Above it read, "Do not touch or play with fire or you shall suffer a fate most foul."

He didn't know what that meant, but he wasn't going to play with the fire. Or touch it.

On the opposite wall he saw bunk beds.

"Al-Zahabi, what do you want? Top or bottom?"

"Top."

He nodded, "Okay. You can have it."

"Thank you," Zaki barely looked at him and set his black Persian on the floor. Akuro bit into his lower lip. Sharing a room with Zaki was going to be hard. Then a thought came to him. He had to try.

"Zaki, since we're sharing a room, can we call a truce?"

Zaki walked over to one of the two desks in the room. He sat down on the chair.

“A truce?”

He nodded.

“Do you even know what that word means?” Zaki asked him.

He nodded again.

“Well?”

Akuro blinked, “Well what?”

“Tell me what it means.”

“A truce?”

Zaki arched a brow.

“It means that when two are fighting they agree to stop.”

“And?”

“It only lasts a little while?”

Zaki nodded. The black kitten asleep in his arms mewed. “That might be wise. While we're in this room things will be neutral. I cannot promise what goes on outside of it.”

Akuro gulped. He kept in a sigh. It was better than nothing. "Okay." He walked over to Zaki and held out his left hand. "Should we shake on it?"

Zaki stared at his hand.

Akuro blinked five times. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. When he started to lower his hand back to his side Zaki moved.

Zaki held his hand in one of his own.

With a firm grip they shook hands.

They let go of each others hand.

They stared down at the floor. Silent.

Zaki asked him, "Where are your things?"

He lifted his gaze from the floor and stared at Zaki. "What things?"

"Your clothes. Your books. Stuff like that."

"I didn't bring anything. Did you?"

Zaki nodded. "I left it with the Headmaster."

"Oh."

"Didn't you know? You were supposed to have all of that ready when you went to bed."

He shook his head. "I didn't even know I was going to be here. I'd never heard about Zox before. Had you?"

Zaki nodded, "I did. One of my sisters went here when she was little."

"How many sisters do you have?"

"Nine."

Akuro's eyes grew wide, "Wow! That's a lot of sisters. Do you have any brothers?"

"Fifteen of them."

"How?"

"My father has five wives. My mother is his third wife."

He murmured, "You're lucky."

"How?"

"You have so many brothers Zaki. And sisters."

"I don't really think so."

"I do. I only had one brother and he's gone." Akuro's voice cracked on the last word.

Zaki frowned. He lightly touched his shoulder, "I am sorry for your loss."

"Don't worry. It wasn't your fault. I don't even know what happened."

Akuro tensed. He heard the click clack against the marble of the hallway floor. There were a few hurried footfalls.

He heard a voice. One he could not place. But he knew the name they spoke.

"Rainey... Ma'am... Mrs. Kikuchi, we're sorry, but you can't just come barging into the dorms. You have to wait in the lobby."

The visitor didn't listen.

She shoved open his and Zaki's door.

Akuro's eyes widened. His face paled and then turned a deep crimson. "Mom!?"

Three professors were behind her. They'd tried to stop her. The three of them turned to Akuro and Zaki. "We're sorry about this. But she wanted to see you Akuro. We could not stop her."

"How did she get here?" His Mom didn't believe in magic. In fact she always tried to get him to stop reading about it. About anything to do with magic or myth. Told him it was wrong. That it was rubbish. That he was too old for those stories.

He looked up at her. Felt a chill run down his back. Saw chilly angry ice blue eyes.

"Never mind that young man! I did not give you permission to go anywhere. You disappear before dinner and then I'm told you'll be sending me a message? You're to come with me. _Now_! We're going home."

Akuro could not recall a time when she had been so upset. He took a slow step back. Then another. He stood behind Zaki.

Zaki turned his head. He whispered, "She's not too happy with you." He smirked.

He did not say a word. It was all too obvious. His Mom was really, _really_ angry.

"Mom. I didn't do it on purpose."

"You didn't see the letters?"

His brows furrowed. "What letters?"

Her shoulders slumped. "You didn't know."

"Know what Mom?"

"It's not important." She didn't look him in the eye. Didn't look at him at all.

It took a moment. Or two. Or three. Then it began to dawn on him. "Wait! You mean you saw the letters? The ones the school sent? And you never even mentioned them to me!?"

"Akuro I have already lost one son and a husband. I'm not about to lose you too."

"I'm not lost Mom." He moved from behind Zaki and walked over to her.

"I'm right here." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She wrapped her arms around him. "I know." She brushed her fingers through his hair, "And now we're going home."

He stepped back. " _Why_ ? Why can't I stay here?" He didn't understand her. Not in the least.

"It's too dangerous Akuro."

"How would you know?" She hadn't been here before so she couldn't know. Had she known she wouldn't have told him magic wasn't real.

The three professors and Zaki were quiet as mother and son argued.

"Because, I went here with your father. It was a long time ago. It's because of this school that Hisashi is gone. That your Papa is gone."

He frowned, "It's not the schools fault! They didn't kill them."

She scoffed, "They're  _not_ dead Akuro. They're lost in the between here and there. I think its far worse than death. There is no body. There is no closure. When its time to pass on they wont be waiting on the other side."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He backed further away from her. Tears started to fall down his cheeks. He shook his head.

"What could I do? I didn't want you doing the same thing as your father.

He tried to find Hisashi. So that he could pull him out of the between here and there.  _No one_ has ever been able to do that. They always fail. Either they can't open the portal or they get sucked in as well."

"I see," but he didn't, not really, "but I still want to go to school here Mom. If you and Papa went to school here, why can't I? If Papa were here he'd let me!"

His lips trembled as he said the last. He missed his Papa so much. He missed Hisashi so much. It had been five years since they had died.  _No_ ! Since they had disappeared. Been lost in the between here and there. He'd been lied to. By his Mom! How could she he wondered as tears continued to spill.

His mother stared at him for what felt like forever. No one said a word.

She sighed. "Akuro, I'm sorry. I should have thought about what you wanted. Do you really want to go to school here?"

"Yes," he choked on a sob.

"Then I want you to promise me something. If you do I'll let you go to this school."

It took a moment for him to speak. "Yes?"

She walked to him. Placed her hands on his shoulders. "Promise me that you will not try to open the portal. That you will not try and rescue Hisashi and Papa. I do not want you to risk it. Do you understand me? Do you promise Akuro?"

He felt her squeeze his arms where her hands were.

After a moment he nodded. "I promise, Mom." However, his big toes were crossed over his second toes.

With quivering lips she smiled. Hugged him close. She leaned down to kiss the top of his head, "That's my boy."

"Mom!" He tugged away. Looked around the room at the other adults and Zaki.

He stepped back and smiled, "Thank you Mom."

Zaki spoke, "Pardon me, Mrs. Kikuchi?"

She glanced down at him. "Yes?"

"Akuro does not have a change of clothes here. Nor any of the books he'll need for our classes."

Rainey sighed. She smiled wanly. "Then I guess I'm just going to have to go home. I can get him some clothes and send them here. I'll send some stardust too for the books he'll need."

Akuro blinked a few times. He asked, “What's stardust?”

“Stardust is money,” his Mom told him.

“Oh.”

Rainey turned around. She spoke to the three professors. The ones who had waited while she talked with her son.

"I trust you three will not mind helping my son?"

The three of them shook their heads. "Not at all. It will be our pleasure ma'am."

She smiled. "Good. Thank you. Please gather the books and other materials he'll need for his classes."

She turned back around. Hugged Akuro once more. Then she walked out of room. The three professors followed her out. They closed the door.

Akuro rolled his eyes. Sank back onto his bed. Found a red kitten on his pillows. They smelled like fresh spring air. Mixed with newly cut grass.

Zaki climbed the ladder to the top bunk. Held his black kitten in his hands. "Is your mother always like that?"

Akuro shook his head. "No. I don't think so."

Being as gentle as he could he scooped Ruby into his hands. Then laid his head down on the pillows. He placed her on his chest. With his index finger he stroked her under her chin.

Someone knocked on the door. He turned his head to look. He didn't think it was his things being delivered. Not so soon.

"Come in Professor Brooks," Zaki said.

The door swung open. The head of the school came in. In his hands he carried two suitcases. Behind him walked Fanta. She brought a tote bag into the room.

The man spoke first to Zaki and then to Akuro. "Here are your things Zaki. Akuro, yours will be here by supper time."

"Thank you sir," the boys spoke.

When the man and Fanta left Akuro let out a pent up breath. "Zaki, why doesn't Zox start on the first?"

"Because; it has always started on the third."

"What about the end of the week?"

"The classes don't start on Saturday or Sunday. But every student is here on the second day. Always in the ninth month. Then if they have passed both Hecate Lake and the Kitten Choosing they're free to enjoy their free time. On campus that is. Until Monday. There are classes the older students can take on the weekend. If they want to. But only after the first week."

"Who would want to go to school on the weekend?" Akuro's eyes were wide.

Ruby mewled.

Akuro ran his hand over her back.

"I don't know. I think those in Enki might," Zaki shrugged.

"All of them?"

"I don't think so, but they are the wisdom house."

He ran a gentle hand over the kittens head and down her back as she purred, asleep on his chest.

"Now I'm going to read. Please don't make too much noise."

"Okay." Akuro wished he had a book. All of his were at home. On Earth. In Elmira Ville. A small piece of land located in a much larger land. Which had once been called New York so very long ago.

Akuro counted the nicks on the bottom of the bunk above him. He heard a knock on their door.

"Akuro," a brown head peeked around the door. Then a blond head and a red head. They were the three professors from before. "Your mother sent your things."

Each of them brought in two bags.

"This bag has your every day clothes in them. In the other bag are your school uniforms." The brown haired one told him. Then set the bags by the two desks.

"These are your books. They came from your house." The blond professor mentioned. He set them down by the other bags.

"And in these two bags are your school books. As well as your utensils. And stuff for your kitty cat." The redhead smiled.

Ruby lifted her head. She stood. Walked to the edge of the bed. Mewled to get down.

Akuro picked her up and put her on the floor. He watched her zoom to the sixth bag. "Thank you, sirs."

He watched Ruby.

She pawed at the bag. She meowed louder and louder.

He blinked.

"Akuro, what is wrong with your cat?" Zaki frowned.

Zaki's' kitten began to meow too.

He looked back at Zaki, "I don't know."

Zaki scooped his kitten up. Then climbed down from his bunk. He walked over to where the other boy stood.

The three teachers turned to the door. Ready to leave. One of them stopped. The blond. They turned around. "Maybe there's catnip inside?"

They left the room and shut the door.

Akuro knelt on the floor. He undid the string of the back. Reached in. Pulled out two toy mice.

Zaki put his kitten down. They watched the two kittens go crazy with the toys. "I think you're right."

"Yeah." He looked up. "Zaki?"

"What?"

"What did you name your kitten?"

"His name is Cairo."

They watched the kittens.

Cairo pounced on Ruby.

Ruby growled at Cairo.

Cairo jumped away from her.

Ruby gave chase.

Zaki and Akuro giggled.

Akuro glanced at Zaki. "What do you think will happen tomorrow?”

"I don't know. But I think it will be good."

Akuro hoped so. He'd had too many bad things happen in his life. It was time for good things. Being selected as a student of Zox: School of Gods was a good start.

Maybe, just maybe he might find a way to help his Papa and Hisashi. Find a way to get them out of the between here and there. He knew he had promised his Mom that he wouldn't do so.

But they needed help. He wanted to help them.

He missed them.

So did his Mom.

He'd find a way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that a certain character can't catch a break, but they learn something that could either be seen as devastating or something to give them hope.
> 
> What do you think of Rainey here? Do you feel she is in the right, or in the wrong, or do you feel ambiguous toward her? What would you do if you were Akuro? Or Zaki for that matter?
> 
> As always I am ever open to constructive criticism and feedback.


	10. THE ELIXIE

The next day Akuro sat in his first class. A room marked A-102. He found it in the Avian and Knowledge of Magical Species wing. He and others waited for their teacher.

He looked around the room. He saw a few faces he knew and grinned.

One of them caught his eye. The daughter of the head of the school.

“Hello Fanta.”

She turned her head. Flashed her even white teeth at him. Her brown eyes danced. "Good morning Akuro. It's good to see you. Have you settled in?"

"Well...yes," he didn't wish to bring up the problem he had. The one his current roommate had with him. At least they had declared a truce. If only during the times they were inside their dorm room.

Their professor arrived.

The room grew quiet.

He walked through the door. He wore a dark blue robe with white trim. With it a matching tie and hat.

The professor held up one of his hands. In the other he held not a book or piece of chalk. Instead he held a rolled out a rug.

"Good morning class. My name is Dan. Unlike many of you I've no surname. For you see I am not human."

They watched him remove his hat. A dark blue top hat with a strip of white around it. Under it they saw his pointy ears.

"I am an Elixie. Can anyone tell me what an Elixie is?"

Akuro shook his head. He looked at the others in the room. Most of them nodded and raised their hands.

Professor Dan pointed to Fanta, "Yes, Miss. Brooks?"

"An Elixie is the child of a male elf and a female pixie. A Pixel is the child of a female elf and a male pixie."

"Right you are Miss. Brooks!" He clapped. "My father indeed was an elf and my mother a pixie."

He looked over the class, "Before any of you ask, pixies come in all shapes, sizes and colors. Some of them can even change their shape, size and color. That is what makes it possible."

Fanta smiled. She looked proud of herself.

Akuro whispered, "Wow." Shook his head. He'd believed the class to be about how to fly. Not about the man teaching it.

Professor Dan put his hat back on. He smiled at the class. "Thanks to my pixie blood I've my own pair of wings," he turned around. They saw his wings. Shimmering violet. Like glass one could see through them.

He turned back to face them with a grin. "Still, I find all other forms of flight fascinating. This is the year one class. Do any of you know what you'll be learning first?"

Akuro's eyes grew wider and wider. He frowned and bit into his lower lip. He gulped. Sank down into his seat and shook his head.

Fanta turned her head to him. Whispered into his ear, "Do not fear Akuro. There is nothing to be afraid of. Many have learned to fly with Professor Dan's' class. He's a good one. He is."

He asked in a quiet voice, “Have you ever flown?”

She nodded. “Have you?”

He shook his head. He had never flown. _Not once_.

He didn't know about that. He didn't know very much about the school. Nor the people that went there. Not even Zaki.

Looking around the room it dawned on him Zaki wasn't there. Akuro wondered where on the Moon he could be.

Professor Dan watched them. His eyes dark blue. Akuro swore they glowed. They looked like the twilight. Felt like they could suck one in. Like they could make one feel at ease.

Maybe the other students felt at ease. Not so Akuro. Not when he suspected someone of playing a giant trick on him. He still did not believe that this was real. Despite all that he had seen. Despite all the hours that passed on by.

Even if it wasn't a dream it was too difficult. To think that all of it existed.

All of it was too good to be true. Too sad to be true when he thought of Zaki.

He frowned. Wondered why he kept thinking about the other boy. Maybe from guilt. Maybe from fear. A bit of both perhaps. Over what he had done. As well as what Zaki had told him the day before. When they'd been pulled under the lake. Then what had been said in the great hall.

Finding two neko's would be hard. Not an easy task at all. He thought it would be close to impossible after what he read last night. One of them could be sitting in the same class he had. They might not know what they were. Not until their transformation was triggered. By what he didn't know. The book hadn't said.

Akuro shook his head. Did not dwell on it long.

He gazed at their teacher of flight, Professor Dan.

The mans kind and honeyed voice didn't help. It didn't settle his stomach.

"This is a class on flying. I must caution you." He lifted his hand. His index finger up.

"Only those who have finished school will be able to fly on their own. Only a few make it. Flight is one of the most difficult spells." He brushed his hand down the rolled up rug.

"Even more difficult in the advanced flying classes. Which you will be able to take in your next seven years." He knelt down on the ground.

"Today we'll learn how to ride a magic carpet."

Akuro blinked. He gulped. Held a hand to his mouth. Stared at the bit of rug. His pupils dilated.

Professor Dan unrolled it.

Akuro blinked. A lot. He couldn't believe it was real. A magic carpet! Those were nothing more than a make believe. Even with his belief in so much it was difficult to believe. Even when it was right there in front of him.

Maybe if is mom had told him the truth. Instead of telling him to forget fairy-tales. The very ones that had led to him being chosen by the school.

No way could anyone pull a trick like this off. Getting a carpet to fly. Especially if one or more passengers were involved. If it did happen he'd assume it was real. That all of it was real. That this too wasn't just a bunch of lies. Or a dream he couldn't wake up from.

Professor Dan continued. "Magic carpets are for first years. These are not the only way to fly. There are other ways. Those ways are more advanced. You will not learn them this year. This year you will learn how to fly a magic carpet. The right way. Only after you have passed this class will you move onto the second year class. When you will learn how to ride a bubble."

"A bubble!?" called out a girl. She stood to Akuros' left.

Akuro remembered her. He'd met her yesterday. She'd told him about the House of Ma'at. During the kitten choosing.

"How are we going to ride a bubble, sir? It will pop on us, will it not?" Nidawi asked the teacher.

The professor smiled. He raised a hand. Snapped his fingers. "I'm glad you asked Miss. Sandoval. There is only one way a bubble will pop."

She titled her head to her right. "How?"

"By not using the spell right."

"Oh," she leaned back in her seat.

"The bubble lesson is for next year. We'll not speak of it again. Not until then. For now, let us learn to ride a magic carpet."

One of the other students rolled their eyes. They crossed their arms. "And why must we wait? Why can't we ride the dragon or phoenix? Instead of this sad excuse for a ride. A magic carpet."

One of the professors' brows rose. He picked up what looked like a stick. He pointed it down at the carpet. "Because, dear boy, without knowing how to ride the carpet you'll never be able to ride one of those. Not safely or wisely. The dragon is for your seventh year. The phoenix for your eighth."

He brushed his hand over the carpet. Then removed his hand. The carpet rose from the ground. It stopped knee high to the boys and girls.

The man beamed at them. "Now, let us begin. Who would like to go first? Be the first to try riding this magic carpet?"

Akuro saw Fanta raise her hand.

The teacher held his hand out. Palm up. He curled his fingers back. Three times.

Akuro heard a sigh beside him.

He turned in his seat and whispered. "Hello. Your name is Nidawi isn't it?"

She turned her head. She stared at him. With large puppy-dog like black eyes.

"Yes, it is. Hello Akuro."

"I noticed you were chosen by a kitten from Ma'at?"

She nodded. "Yes. I was. Like yours, my kitten is a red Persian. He is rather beautiful. A bit naughty too. I think his sire might have been from the House of Loki."

She leaned down to her left. She brushed her hand over orange fur.

Akuro blinked. "What if the teacher sees him?"

"Who?"

"Your kitten."

"Oh. Didn't you know?"

"Know what Nidawi?"

"We're allowed to have our familiar with us."

"We are?" Akuro stared at her with large round eyes.

She nodded.

He looked around the room. She was not the only one with their kitten.

Akuro frowned. "I didn't know. Poor Ruby."

She placed a hand on his, "Do not worry so. She will be fine. They are kittens. They do need to rest in a quiet place. At times."

He stared at her hand.

She moved her hand from his and picked up a pen.

"Nidawi?"

"Yes, Akuro?"

"Do...you mind telling me about your House?"

"Not at all." She smiled.

"The House of Ma'at is about truth." She glanced at the professor.

The man still spoke to Fanta.

Akuro asked, "Oh?"

"There's more. Ma'at was a goddess of truth. She was also a goddess of many other things." She looked down at her feet. Her kitten rubbed her leg. She smiled and shook her head.

Nidawi turned her gaze back to Akuro.

"It is truth that the very foundation of the House of Ma'at is built on. The seven founders of Zox saw to that."

He blinked. His mouth ajar. "Wow." He leaned toward her. "What about the other houses? What about my House?"

She looked to the head of the room. She turned back. Smiled at Akuro. "I am sure we will learn a lot more. About each of the houses. The history behind them too."

Akuro nodded. He wanted to know more. There was just so much to learn. So many people to meet.

They did not notice. Nor did the others in the room.

Professor Dan flew up behind them. Without making a sound. His wings flapped. They heard no feet. The mans feet did not touch the ground.

"This is a class not a gossip group!"

The kittens in the room jumped up and hissed.

Akuro turned around.

He gulped over the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry, sir." He glanced down at the ground. He hands shook. He hadn't meant to get into trouble. Not so soon. Not at all.

He heard Nidawi speak. "I too, apologize, sir. We should have paid attention. That way we would know what to do. We were supposed to watch and listen."

The flying man lowered his feet to the ground. "And why is that?"

She answered, "So that we too would know how to fly the magic carpet. Is that not correct, sir?"

"Correct." Professor Dan frowned. He let out a sigh. "This is a warning. Do _not_ let it happen again. Since this is the first day of classes I'll let it go."

To the left a boy snickered. The one who had complained before. By his very words it seemed he'd wanted to ride a dragon. Or even a phoenix.

The professor stepped back. He looked at the rest of the class. Frowned at them. His mood dour.

"From now on if you do not pay attention you will get detention. You will also not get to use magic. Not even in the study rooms."

Many of them gasped. Their eyes wide. They looked from one to the other. Worried.

There were a few who smirked. As though they thought they couldn't get into trouble.

Akuro thought they might be from the House of Loki. He didn't comment. The teacher hadn't stopped.

"If anyone cares to argue they have to write an essay. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. They were warned."

The entire class nodded. Even the ones with pinched lips. They looked like they'd sucked on a lemon. "Yes sir!"

A soft sigh escaped Akuro. To him Zox was no different from schools back home. Not in some ways. Except of course this one taught magic. And a lot about the gods. Much more so than Necho. Or any of its allied schools. More than they ever would.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what is your take on Dan? On the idea of the Elixie? On this class and what it teaches? On any of the characters present. Not just Akuro, but I'm always eager to hear what you think of him one chapter at a time.
> 
> I still welcome constructive criticism and feedback. It has helped me thus far with re-writing this more than five times and who knows perhaps I'll need to re-write it yet again, or perhaps I have already perfected it enough. Let me know.


	11. MAGIC CARPET CAPERS

A few other students tried to ride the magic carpet. Some of them seemed to be having a bit of trouble. It wasn't long before his turn.

He didn't want to take his turn. It didn't matter how great it sounded. Riding a magic carpet. There was a little problem with learning how to fly. In any form.

"Professor, could you... skip me?"

The professor arched a brow, "And why would I do that, Mr. Kikuchi?"

Akuro shuddered. He had to get out of riding the carpet. He _had_ to. Somehow. He didn't need to learn how, did he?

"I..."

"I think he's afraid of heights, sir. The scardy-cat," one of his classmates scoffed.

Akuro frowned. That was the boy from earlier. Trying to cause trouble. _Again_. He just knew it.

The other boy had been upset before. That they couldn't ride a dragon. Nor or phoenix. Not yet.

Akuro was glad. That they wouldn't be riding them.

Nidawi spoke up. "There's nothing wrong with that. Everyone has their own fears."

She reached over to Akuro. Touched his shoulder for a brief moment. "Don't be afraid. The teacher will make sure no harm comes to you."

The teacher opened his mouth and closed it. More than once. He didn't seem certain what to say to the student trying to make trouble.

He turned his head when he heard Nidawi.

"That's right Mr. Kikuchi. It is not only my job to teach, but to make sure that no harm comes to my pupils. It is the same for all professors."

Akuro heard him. His gaze turned to the magic carpet. He gulped. "I...don't know."

"Tell me Mr. Kikuchi, if you will, why do you fear heights?"

His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. He knew why. Remembered that time. He glanced at the rest of the class. Shook his head. Didn't want to say it. Not in front of all of them.

"You can whisper it to me if it will make you feel better."

Akuro stepped closer to Professor Dan.

The man took one of his hands in his. Like he were trying to calm him.

Akuro stepped closer to the teacher.

The man took one of his hands. Held it in one of his.

Akuro sighed. He felt a tiny bit calmer.

He spoke low. So low that only he could hear him. "I-I fell off a ladder. I was eating flavored ice."

"Ouch," he saw the professor wince, "that must have hurt."

He nodded. "It did, but I was lucky. I had no broken or fractured bones. Just got a little black and blue."

"When was this?"

"A couple years ago," he looked up into dark blue eyes.

"Scared you more than it hurt?"

Akuro nodded again.

"I'll be right here watching. Even if you do fall off the carpet I can catch you. You don't even need to go too high. Think you can manage?" The teacher gave his hand a small squeeze.

The beat of Akuro's heart sped up. So much so it almost a little bit painful. Enough to make it difficult to breath. Through this he nodded.

"Then come along. Get to know this magic carpet. We'll go slow. Work our way up to greater heights once you're ready. But for now you only need to get this carpet to move a little."

He felt the warm hand squeeze his a little. It reassured him. As long as he controlled how high he went then it wouldn't be so bad. He didn't want to go so high that if he fell he'd get hurt. Or worse.

"Professor?" Akuro looked up.

"Yes?" The teacher smiled at him.

"Where's the headgear?"

The man blinked. "We don't have any."

Akuro frowned. "A seat belt?"

The man shook his head.

Akuro looked back at the carpet. He gulped.

"This doesn't sound very safe, sir."

A couple of the other kids called out. "Scardy cat!"

Professor Dan turned to stare at them. Hands on his hips. "Listen! All of you. If I hear that word one more time the person or persons who said it will be get a detention."

The class grew silent.

The man turned back to Akuro.

"You'll be fine. Stop overthinking. If you do happen to fall I have a spell for that. A floating spell. It will keep you from hitting the ground."

The speed of his heart slowed a tiny bit. He gave a small nod.

He looked at the carpet. Nibbled on his lower lip. Glanced back at the teacher.

"Point your hand at it. Like this." Professor Dan pointed at the magic carpet. "This will tell if you need a wand or staff to use magic. You might not. If you don't you need something else. Maybe only your hands and voice to use it."

Some of the other kids watched. Their eyes wide and mouths open.

The teacher smiled. He put his hand down. "There is silent magic. Someone else will tell you all about it."

Akuro lifted his hand. Held out his palm. Pointed at the carpet. A normal looking carpet.

It looked a bit worn. Yet still held onto the threads of its life. He thought that it could use a bit of a stitch. With that it might look better. Less worn.

The trim of the carpet looked gold. The inside the color of the night sky. Dotted by tiny stars. White, blue and yellow ones. In the center he saw a crescent moon.

Akuro pulled his house robes more firmly around him. A white robe. It only had a bit of pink trim. At the bottom. Down the middle too. Where the two ends of it met along his chest. The pink also around each end of his sleeves. The hood of the robe like that of a mages' cloak.

He glanced at the teacher again. Sought guidance from him.

Thought to himself that he'd sew the carpet a bit. Why he thought that he didn't know. Not when he was supposed to be learning how to fly.

The teacher smiled at him. Turned to the others in the class. Spoke to them all. "Class, while most spells can be done without a word there are those that cannot be used without a chant. This is one of those spells where one has to be able to speak. The spell is _Flyga Sanpmatto_."

He turned to look at him. "Go on Akuro. Say it."

“ _Flyga Sanpmatto_!” That sounded odd to him.

His eyes widened. From his hand a white light beamed out. It surrounded the carpet. The light lifted it two inches.

"Whoa!" He shook his head. He couldn't believe it!

He looked at the teacher. Didn't know what to do next.

“Get on Akuro,” he grinned. Gave him a wink.

Still a bit shaky he knelt down on the carpet.

"Take a hold of its front two corners."

His hands took hold of the tassels on the corners.

"You're doing good Akuro."

Someone grunted.

Akuro waited for the teacher to tell him what to do next.

"Now think with your mind."

"I always do."

Some of the other kids giggled.

The teacher grinned. "That's good to hear. Now listen. With your hands on the carpet it will read your thoughts. This way you can steer it."

Akuro closed his eyes. Took a deep breath. Exhaled bit by bit. He thought about Zaki. Wondered where he was. Wanted to be there with him.

The carpet began to move. Up and up and up. In a flash it rose several feet off the ground.

His eyes snapped open.

He paled.

Felt his stomach drop as he looked down. His eyes almost popped out of his head.

He gulped. "Help!"

"Don't worry Akuro. Just hold on!”

His grip tightened on the carpet. A death grip. He shifted on the thing. Laid on his stomach. His mouth opened wide. His eyes grew large. He trembled.

He whispered. His voice shaky. “No way am I letting go.”

The carpet came to a stop. In front of a window.

Inside he saw other kids. Another teacher.

He hunched in on himself. His shoulders rose up to his ears. He still held two of the carpet corners tight in his hands.

He heard a knock. Looked from the carpet to the window. Saw Zaki standing there. Watched the other boy open it.

"Akuro?" Zaki frowned at him. "What are you doing?"

"I... I don't know. I feel sick." He shivered. Began to hyperventilate when he chanced a look down. It was too much in one go. He couldn't move. Could not even loosen his grip on the carpet. Not even to climb in the open window.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

He nodded. Found it harder and harder to speak over the lump he felt in his throat.

Zaki smirked. He leaned against the wall. Crossed his arms. "I see. Well this is what you have to do. Just tell the carpet to take you back to the professor of flight."

Akuro blinked. "Really? That will work?"

"What were you thinking when you got on the carpet?" Zaki's brows rose.

"Uhmn, that I uhmn, wanted to be where you were?"

"Why? Aren't you afraid of me? Don't forget. I still haven't forgiven you." Zaki stood to his full height. Still the shortest of their year.

"I know. But does it really mean we can't start over? That we can't be friends?"

"You want to be my friend? Hmmn?"

He nodded.

"We'll see. Even if I become your friend it doesn't mean I forgive you."

Akuro's gaze lowered. "Oh."

"You should get back to your class. I need to get back to mine too."

Akuro looked up. "What are you learning?"

"Advanced History of Magic. You might wind up in here too. That is if you've read enough history. You'd have to take the first years test."

Akuro blinked. "Oh?"

Zaki gave him a smug look. "Flight on the other hand is one class that you cannot advance in. Not easily. I have that class next. I know only a little about it. I had an older sister who came here. Before she was killed."

Akuro's eyes grew wide. Their pupils larger than usual.

Zaki looked down at the ground. With a frown. "Some of my other family is here too."

“Killed!?”

Zaki turned away. Returned to his seat. Did not tell him anymore than that.

He wanted to know. Could not stop thinking about it. About what might have happened.

Had it happened at Zox? Back on their home planet?

How? Who had done it?

So many questions ran through his head. So many he forgot he sat on a floating carpet. Up in the air.

Until he went to get off of it and felt no ground under him.

Leaning down further onto the carpet he whimpered. “I want down.”

The carpet moved. With slow movements it made its way down. Back to the ground. Where the other students and the professor of flight waited for him.

Nidawi and Fanta ran to him. Each placed a hand on one of his shoulders. “Are you okay?”

His body shook, but he nodded. “I, I'm fine.”

He slowly stood.

Almost tripped as he walked to the line. With the rest of the class.

One of the boys who had not yet had a turn pat him on the back. “Hallo there. Akuro's yer name init? It was nae all tha' bad was it? Ye dinna get hurt or anythin'? An' the carpet listened tae yeh? Didn't it?”

A sigh left his lips. He felt more at ease.

He nodded. It was true. Nothing had happened. _Well_ , nothing bad. Plus he'd gotten to talk to Zaki.

It was possible the gold eyed boy might like to be his friend. He didn't know how that would work. Not when Zaki didn't forgive him.

Why? It wasn't like he had hit him. Nor ruined his life. Had he?

Perhaps he would never understand him. The boy with the white hair and gold eyes.

Even at Zox he saw no one who looked like Zaki. Not with his hair. Nor with his eyes.

He wondered then if Zaki were truly human. Maybe a genetic mutation. Perhaps not human at all.

Not everyone at Zox was human after all. Professor Dan wasn't. He was an Elixie.

He'd seen pixies. Faeries. Trolls. Other creatures too.

“Anyway,” he heard the other boy begin. The one he didn't yet know the name of. “Th' names Ronan. A bairn o' the Lee's.”

He blinked. “Who are they?”

“Who're they!? Ye mean th' Lee's?”

He nodded.

“Why, they're famous! Quite so. They migh' nae be rich, but they're nae poor. They're still well known.”

“Oh?”

“Yah. Yeh see, they killed 'er.”

“Her?”

“Yeah th' wicked witch. Th' one who wished tae rule th' Universe. Quite crazy she was. So tae was 'er son.”

Akuro wanted to ask more. Before he could the bell rang. There wasn't enough time between classes to talk more.

“It was nice to meet you. Ronan.”

“Same tae ye. Oh! An' Ah'm sorry tha' I shan't be seeing much o' ye. Ah'm in th' House o' Frigg. We'll still 'ave some classes taegether. Ah'm certain o' tha'.”

“We should hang out sometime Ronan.”

Two girls walked up on either side of Akuro.

“Maybe with Nidawi and Fanta,” he added. “Outside the houses?”

Fanta smiled. “That would be wonderful.”

Nidawi dipped her head. “That it would.”

Ronan grinned. “Well then, ah'll be seeing yeh three later. After classes are let out. Ah dinna think we're allowed tae sit at th' same table for meals. But tha' dinna mean we all canna be friends, right?”

Akuro nodded. “Right!”

He waved to him and the girls as they parted ways. He didn't know if he'd see them for the rest of the school day. Only knew they weren't headed for the same class.

Well, at least he was making friends after all. After riding the magic carpet he knew it was real. _All_ of it.

This was _not_ a prank. Nor a dream.

Truth was indeed stranger than fiction.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, what is your take on Ronan Lee? I wanted to introduce him earlier but he just didn't seem to want to wheedle his way in until now. 
> 
> How do you feel about Nidawi and Fanta? Zaki? Akuro? Any other one of the characters you've read thus far. Who is your favorite, if you favor anyone at all and whom do you despise with a burning dislike?
> 
> As usual, I welcome constructive criticism and feedback.


	12. HOUSE MOTTOS

In the morning the first year students sat down at their house tables.

Headmaster Brooks stood before them at the staff table.

He spoke. “Now students of Zox you have been placed in your houses. By the kittens who chose you yesterday.”

They nodded.

“I am sure each and everyone of you is curious. To know more about where you were placed.”

They nodded.

“This morning you will all know a bit more.”

At that moment the older years arrived.

Headmaster Brooks waited. Until everyone sat in their seats.

“The House of Enki was founded in 477 After Ragnarok. By Ludvidicus Enki. The house is named after the Sumerian god of wisdom. The motto of the house,” he turned to look at the table of the House of Enki.

The students of Enki stood, save for the first years.

They sang their house motto.

“ _We of the House of Enki_

_are ever wise_

_and even when we are not wise,_

_we seek out wisdom,_

_wherever we may find it._

_We too, are lovers of knowledge,_

_but we love a hearty laugh too.”_

When the House of Enki finished their motto they glanced at each other. Grinning as they sat down.

Headmaster Brooks clapped his hands. So too did everyone else.

“Now for the House of Frigg. It was founded at the same time as the House of Enki. As they all were. Aldiva Frigg founded the house. Naming it after the Norse goddess Frigg. Who was a goddess of life. The motto for the House of Frigg,” he turned his gaze to the House of Frigg.

All but the first years of the House of Frigg stood.

They sang their houses motto.

“ _Life is precious and therefore_

_we must cherish it, nurture it,_

_always._

_Both ourselves and others,_

_we must help and at times guide_

_to live a full and happy life.”_

As the students of the House of Frigg sat they wore serene caring smiles. Almost like one would think an angel might have.

The room cheered.

Headmaster Brooks nodded with a smile. Stroked his beard. Looked to enjoy himself. Upon hearing each motto.

“Then for the House of Anpu. It was founded by one Ronilda Anpu. She named it for the Egyptian god of Death. Anpu.”

There were gasps among the students. Of each and every house. Particularly when the word _death_ was mentioned. It did not sound the least bit friendly.

The Headmaster waved his hand. “Silence children. There is no need for panic.”

Once everyone had grown quiet the Headmaster sighed.

“Now, for the motto of those within Anpu, it goes like this,” he glanced to the table of Anpu.

“ _We are the guardians of the dead,_

_here to help those who have passed_

_from this life into the next._

_It may not always be pretty,_

_it may not always be fun,_

_but it is our duty to see to it_

_that souls are sent_

_to where they are meant to go._

_Death, itself,_

_is a part of life,_

_but we're strong enough to handle_

_what others cannot.”_

Akuro didn't think the motto scary. Not as the word _death_ had seemed.

He looked around the room. Thought not everyone had been put at ease by the motto.

There wasn't much time to think along those lines. Not when the House of Anpu finished their song.

He heard no cheering or clapping.

The students of the House of Anpu did not smile. Only the first years frowned as they all sat down.

Headmaster Brooks stroked his long gray beard. “Now as for the House of Ma'at. It was founded by Masota Ma'at. Who named the house after the Egyptian goddess of truth. The motto for their house is,” he looked to the House of Ma'at table.

The House of Ma'at rose.

They sang.

“ _Truth be told,_

_truth be told and nothing more,_

_lie and you'll rue the day,_

_for the truth must and will come out._

_We are the seekers of truth,_

_in all things._

_We shall defend the wronged_

_and prosecute the wrong._

_We are the lie detectors of fate.”_

Giggles were heard. They came from the the first years among House of Ma'at.

Those standing at the House of Ma'at sat down in their seats.

The room clapped for them.

The Headmaster waited until the Hall of Asgard grew quiet once more.

“Ah, now here's an interesting house. The House of Loki. Ysabella Loki founded the house. She named it for the Norse god of Trickery. What a tricky house it is too. The motto of their house,” he turned his attention to the Loki table.

The House of Loki rose from their seats to sing.

“ _I laugh and play,_

_scheme and abide my time._

_I help others,_

_but was I not the little trickster_

_that began it?_

_Oh how devious am I!_

_To gain your trust_

_and then wham!_

_What fun!”_

When they finished one could hear them. The snickers and guffaws.

Some had been unable to sing their motto with a straight face. Save one. A young curly haired girl.

Akuro gazed at the Headmaster. Blinked. It looked like he had quirked a brow at the table.

Until all was silent.

“Yes, well, Loki did invoke quite a bit of laughter. Both the Norse god and the woman who took his name for her last. However it is now time for another motto. The House of Eros.”

Excited as he felt, Akuro had wondered if their house might be last.

Instead it seemed that the motto's were in the order the tables were arranged. From left to right.

He strained to hear every word the Headmaster said.

“The House of Eros was founded by Alexander Eros. Naming it for the Greek god of love.”

Akuro had not expected that. Then again he should have known. At least after hearing how and why the other houses were named.

Not to mention he had read so much. About so many of the gods and goddesses from era's long past.

Next he knew the students from the House of Eros stood. They sang their motto which he didn't know. Not yet. No first year sang. Save one. _Zaki_.

“ _Love_

_what else do we need in life,_

_but that?_

_Spread the love_

_and you'll spread joy,_

_for love is everlasting,_

_lingering even_

_after we all have left this world._

_Romantic love,_

_familial love,_

_friendly love,_

_spread it all around_

_to bring others joy!_

_Don't forget,_

_we've got a bit_

_of matchmaking to do!”_

The last part Akuro had not expected to hear. Yet for the most part the motto seemed perfect. Eros _was_ the best House for him. The House of Frigg might have been okay.

His kitten, Red Ruby Tuesday hadn't come from there. She'd come from the House of Eros. He was more than content with that. Even if he had to share a room with Zaki Al-Zahabi.

The cheering died down. Those of the House of Eros sat.

The Headmaster smiled.

“The House of Ares was founded by Martinus Ares. Naming the house for the Greek god of war. The motto goes,” he looked to the House of Ares table.

With a pump of their fists the House of Ares students stood.

Pride filled their words. In their eyes a burning fire.

“ _War is devastating,_

_but sometimes there_

_is little else one can do,_

_we are the front lines,_

_ready for battle._

_When negotiations fail,_

_call upon us_

_with the mighty trumpet call of war_

_and we shall appear._

_We risk our lives_

_so that others might be safe._

_We the brave,_

_we the daredevils,_

_will be at your service,_

_for we love war!”_

The final house finished singing their motto.

They themselves clapped their hands. Their laughter a roar of sound.

Akuro shivered for some looked deranged.

The House of Ares students sat back down in their seats.

Everyone talked. In whispers at first. The noise grew louder. Until they saw the Headmaster lift his hand.

Within seconds the room grew calm. All was quiet.

Headmaster Brooks sat down in his seat. Leaned back in his chair. His eyes on them.

“Seven houses. Seven is a lucky number. The houses often work together. They also often compete against one another. Frigg and Anpu. Ma'at and Loki. Eros and Ares. They're usually coupled together. It is Enki that usually helps everyone. Please take note that it is wise to make friends of Enki. Wiser still to be friends with everyone.”

Akuro heard every word. Wondered if the houses weren't named for their founders. But for the bygone gods and goddesses.

Headmaster Brooks continued. “Now I have a feeling you might wonder about the founders. About their surnames.”

Akuro did.

“At the time there were no last names. Not back then. Not since Ragnarok. It was the founders of this school who brought back surnames to the world. Other schools too. They began the family system anew.”

Akuro's eyes widened at his words. Could the Headmaster read minds?

No. Maybe he'd been asked before.

His mouth opened to ask.

He wanted to know more.

“Let's eat!” Headmaster Brooks called out.

Akuro blinked. Other too.

Before them was breakfast. On tables. It all looked so tasty.

None of it had been there _before_.

He picked up a spoon. Looked around the room. Saw others eating.

Hearing the rumble of his tummy he dug in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now knowing the house mottos, which would you rather be in and what do you think you might actually be placed in. For what we think we deserve is often not what we get, is it?
> 
> What feelings did each House and its motto invoke within you? 
> 
> Anyway, I'd still like any constructive criticism and feedback you wish to present me with.


	13. WICKED KNOWLEDGE

Once finished with his meal Akuro stood. He looked around the room.

Spotted a blond head. Hair that stood in many directions. _Ronan_.

The blond boy walked toward him.

So too did two girls. Fanta and Nidawi.

“So Akuro, where did yer ancestors come from?” He asked. With an accent. A very distinct one.

Akuro knew that his own was that of a New Englander. Like the ancients had called it. He'd read it in an old book once. Whatever that meant.

“I dinnae imagine tha' they were Native Americans like Nidawi's.”

Nidawi rolled her eyes. Turned her head. Looked at Fanta. “Hey Fanta. Would you like to go for a walk? We could talk about the House of Ma'at.”

“I'd love to.” Fanta smiled and left with her. Leaving Ronan alone with Akuro.

Akuro watched them depart. “Well, where my ancestors came from? I believe they came from a place once called Honshu. An island. Part of a country called Japan, or Nihon. Well my dad's family.”

“Oh wow. I dinnae know why, but this school dinnae get many Asians.”

He wondered too; why that was.

“I don't have a clue. Maybe its because of where its at? Professor Brooks did say there were other schools.”

“Mayhaps.”

“Think there's a way to find out?”

“Mayhaps. But why wid yeh want tae?”

“Just curious.”

A flying bubble zipped between them. Too small for a rider.

It popped.

He and Ronan jumped.

There were several groans from outside.

Akuro glanced at the window. Looked to Ronan.

He stood and moved to the window.

Glanced down.

Heard several groans.

Saw a tall boy on a large bubble. Floating at the window.

“Blast! It popped. What a terrible dilemma.”

“What?” Akuro blinked.

The tall boy on the bubble shook his head. “My team loses this round.”

He watched the boy on his bubble move. Down to the ground. Saw many other little bubbles. Different shapes. Different sizes. All of them being blown to size. Then blown at the other team.

“What's going on down there?”

Ronan pat him on the back.

He jumped. Heart racing.

“Now tha' there, tha' be one o' the great games o' Zox. Its one o' th' sports still played 'ere.”

“Oh. I've never heard of it.”

“I did. Tha' be, because o' my sisters.”

“Okay. Do you know how to play?”

“A li'l bit. I hope tae make th' team next year. Wid love tae compete wit th' other schools. I want tae be part o' th' Solar System Trophy.”

“How much did they teach you?” Akuro asked.

“My sisters?” Ronan tapped a finger to his chin.

He nodded.

“They all came tae school 'ere. They did.”

“You're the youngest?”

“Nae. I'm smack dab in th' middle.”

“Really?”

“Aye, really. I've got six younger sisters tae.”

“Wow. A lot of sisters.”

“Yes. Tae many if ye were tae be asking me. An' now I'm old enough tae be changing th' diapers o' the youngest three.”

“How old are they?” Akuro asked with wide eyes.

“They're triplets. My parents be happy wit 'em. E'en if they were nae expecting tae 'ave sae many in one go.”

“I'd give _anything_ to have a little sister. Or little brother.”

“Why dinnae yeh ask your Mam and Daid?”

Akuro shook his head. “My Papa's dead.”

“Oh... Sorry.”

“Not your fault Ronan.”

“E'en if it meant diaper duty?” Ronan asked. Getting away from the sad memory.

“We-ll, maybe not. I'd rather have Hisashi back.”

“Hisashi?”

He nodded.

“Ye mean yer Hisashi Kikuchi's li'l brother?”

He blinked. “Yes... why?”

“My sister, Lynwen was in 'is year.”

“Lynwen...” He felt like he should remember that name.

“Aye. An' a mighty crush she 'ad on 'im too.”

“Did _he_ know?”

Ronan shook his head. “Nae.”

“So you're the only boy?”

“Aye. An' I jist hope tha' they stop. My parents. Our family be big enough as it is.”

“You love them, don't you?”

“Aye. I love 'em all. Still think there's enough o' us. At least being the only son I don't get many 'and me downs. But me poor sisters. It's a shame it is. An' our parents can e'en afford tae dress 'em all up proper. But they dinnae.” Ronan lowered and shook his head.

He could tell that. Even though he did not suffer the same. He had a nice family. Except for two things. His Papa was missing. So too was his brother, Hisashi.

While once he thought them dead he now knew better. After having heard what his mother had to say. On the day he'd begun Zox.

Knowing that he hoped to meet them again. One day. He just needed to figure out _how_.

He'd have a long wait he felt. It would no doubt take awhile to learn how to use magic.

“And if they do have another child?”

“Ooch,” Ronan winced. “Th' child jist better be a boy. I'd like tae 'ave myself a li'l brother. Then they can be th' last o' th' bairns. Tha' me parents bring intae th' world.”

Akuro smiled.

“Yeh know Akuro, it makes me wonder. Will I e'er want tae 'ave a family o' me own. When I'm older. After I graduate. After I'm making money frae a job all on me own. I dinnae wish tae be poor. Na wit th; way sae many kids spread e'erything thin. Like clothes an' presents. Make sure there's enough food for th' family. O' course some o' me sisters 'ave already graduated. They 'ave jobs o' their own.”

“That's good.”

“It is. But they dinnae care much tae share th' money. They want tae find themselves husbands. And 'ave kids o' their own. Sae they're saving up for tha'. Yeh know, before it happens. Jist in case.”

Akuro blinked. “Just in case of what?”

“They 'ave as many wee ones as our Mam an' Daid o' course.”

“That's good. That they have a plan.” Akuro could understand that. After what Ronan told him.

“Ronan?”

“Yeah?” He stretched his arms up. Over his head.

“What do you want to do? When you grow up?”

They stopped in front of a hall window.

Ronan placed his hands at his sides. Didn't speak for a few moments. “Hmmn. What wid I like tae do? I dinnae really know. Become a professor 'ere? Maybe an explorer. Tae hunt down th' bad people and magic creatures.”

“There are bad magic people?”

“Why sure there be. There's always a baddie. Somewhere. At some point. Some aren't all that different. Frae bad humans tha' is. They might only steal this o' tha'. Some are worse. Much worse. Worse than a murder e'en.”

Akuro shuddered.

Ronan nodded. “I want tae be like me Mam an' Daid. They took down th' wicked witch yeh know.”

“Who is that?” Akuro's eyes widened.

“She's nae more. She was a wicked one. Tha' witch. She was at school wit me Mam an' Daid. She was very vain an' wanted e'erything. Thought she should be queen o' th' world. Sae she could be adored by all. An' get e'eryone tae do anything she asked. An' tae be able tae chop off their heads. At 'er whim. Some people died. Because o' her. Me Mam's brothers. Me Daid's unborn sister an' their parents. It was horrific. Frae what they've told me. I dinnae want tha' tae happen. Nae again. Nae now. Nae on' th' morrow. It's peace time still. I 'ope.”

Akuro could tell Ronan felt deeply. About peace. About this wicked witch.

His brows furrowed. “Didn't she have a son?”

“Ooch, she did. Nae one knows what's become o' 'im.”

“What about his Papa?”

Ronan shook his head. “Nae one e'er knew who 'is Father was. They dinnae e'en know if th' boy was 'ers.” His nose wrinkled. “Who'd 'ave wanted tae date someone like tha' anyway?”

“Someone like her? Or someone who admired her?”

“I guess. Nae tha' I'm interested in a date. Wit anyone. But I'm told I'll want tae. One day. Maybe. Maybe nae. Anyway 'er son, well e's been missing. Went missing three days after the wicked witch perished. Me parents 'ad intended tae take 'im. Tae raise 'im. In th' 'ope tha' he'd turn out tae be a better person. Than tha' o' his maternal parent.”

Akuro stared at Ronan. The more he heard the more his eyes widened. Until they could widen no more. “Did... did they raise him?”

Ronan shook his head. “Nae. Yeh see they weren't paying enough attention. He vanished intae thin air. Nae one e'er figured out where 'e went. He'd be only two years older than me oldest sis now. Some say 'is mother took 'im wit 'er. Tae th' world o' th' dead. Others say someone who was tae afraid murdered 'im. Tha' they snuffed 'is life out. Before it 'ad really begun at all. Yeh see, 'e was only eight months old an' fifteen days. When 'is mother was taken out. The wicked witches son was an easy target. For those who feared he'd be jist like 'is Mam.”

Akuro listened. To the story Ronan wove.

He wondered if it were true. All of it. Or if Ronan embellished a bit. Or parts of the tale.

Then again maybe it was only a rumor. One that had been around for awhile. Until this version was made.

“Ronan, I don't know if I believe all that.”

“Nae e'eryone does. But I do. Me parents dinnae tell lies.”

Akuro supposed a parent wouldn't. Lie. Still, no one could ever be too sure. Of anything. Could they?

It was like this place and Earth. Some believed. Others did not. Those who did believe were rewarded. With magic. Magic that had to be granted by Hecate Lake. Plus they had to learn how to use the magic.

He thought it possible for the magic to be taken away. Long before one gained their license of use.

Still, Akuro wasn't too sure. About anything. Whether or not it was true it was probably based on some sort of fact.

“How old would your sister be Ronan?”

“Ooch. She be twenty-six.”

“He'd be twenty-six too? The wicked witches son?”

“Aye.”

“So if he himself had a child at eighteen they'd be ten?”

“Well tha's a possibility. If 'e 'ad a wee one at tha' age. An' if e's e'en still alive.”

“Interesting. Well then it'd be neat. If there were one.”

“Ah dinnae know if it wid be sae neat. Besides th' son o' th' wicked witch might 'ave grown up an' nae 'ave believed in magic. At all. An' therefore 'is son o' daughter might nae 'ave either. Unless 'e knew about this place an' told 'em. Some kids dinnae believe when e'en when their parents do.”

Akuro frowned and shook his head. How sad.

Perhaps it was best they didn't know. Not when they might be picked on for the wicked witch being their grandma. Or worse. Being considered evil even if they were not.

That life was not one he'd not wish on anyone. Not even on his worst enemy. He didn't even have one. An enemy. He hoped he never would.

He worried about Zaki. That he _might_ be. Even if the other had considered being friends with him. Maybe it was a trick.

Akuro didn't think he could say anything. Not to Zaki. They did share a room after all.

Even so it worried him quite a bit. There was little he could do. Other than hope to become his friend. To gain his forgiveness over what he'd done and said. Before. Out of yellow bellied cowardice.

Even if he never found two neko's. Which he didn't believe he would.

A bell went off.

Akuro cringed. Ronan and other students too.

“Time tae get tae class.”

He nodded. “See you later Ronan.”

Once down the hall he took a left.

His heart raced. He gulped.

Muttered under his breath. “I don't know if I want to go to class. I _really_ don't want to go for another carpet ride.”

He couldn't miss class. Not the morning of flight lessons. Nor the other seven classes he had. Plus lunch somewhere in the middle of it all.

He took out a piece of paper. He looked down at his schedule.

His eyes widened. Color left him. He shivered. Quivered in his boots. _Black Magic_ stared at him from the paper. In big bold black letters.

“I'd rather face a scorpion man.”

Shaking his head he went to find the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the chapters I'm unsure what to do with. Do I keep it or trash it? It seems like a whole lot of telling and not much showing... but I do think Ronan Lee is the character that talks the most about... well, anything. Still I can't quite figure out what to do with all the information divulged here.
> 
> As for anything else, how is the active voice? I hope there's not a whole lot of passive voice, if any. And what do you think of the character's thus far?
> 
> I've been debating adding in chapters where its one of the other characters thoughts, like Zaki, Nidawi, Fanta, or Ronan... but I can't quite seem to bring myself to do so despite how the third person voice I use should easily be able to allow my to do so.


End file.
